My Family (Sequel OUR LOVE)
by MeiBsugar
Summary: kelanjutan kisah cinta Sehun dan Jongin, lahornya baby Taeoh yang pintar dan cerdas serta anak kedua mereka Haowen yang bertolak belakang dengan kakaknya / Hunkai GS! marriage life, family, romance dan silahkan membaca
1. Chapter 1

My Family

(Sequel OUR LOVE)

.

.

cast :

\- Kim Jongin

\- Oh Sehun

\- Oh Taeoh (Asher Kim)

\- Oh Haowen (Lie Haowen)

OC :

\- Tn. Oh

\- Ny. Oh

Genre :

Romance, Marriage Life, general, Family

Rated :

T

Warning :

Ini fanfic Hunkai GS! gender switch!

.

.

 _karena kemaren mendapatkan beberapa review positive dari readers aku jadi ingin membuat sequel dari sequel ffku yang diperankan Hunkai dan ini aku buat perchapter atau entahlah (aku tidak terlalu mengerti tentang itu), aku memang sengaja menjadikan Kai menjadi wanita/gs karena aku kurang dapat feel jika ia masih jadi pria. Kenapa aku menjadikan Hunkai sebagai main cast? karena aku Hunkai shipper yehet *plak* walau sebenarnya aku adalah CBHS hahahha..._

 _oke dari pada membaca ocehan tidak jelasku maka aku akan mempersembahkan fanfic yang lebai -menurutku- kepada kalian, selamat menikmati ^^._

.

.

.

.

it's Hunkai

My Family

.

.

.

.

Happy Reading!

.

.

.

Pagi hari yang menyejukkan untuk masih tetap bergelung di bawah selimut, apalagi jika ada seseorang yang memelukmu dari belakang ugh rasanya tidak ingin bangun dan lebih baik melanjutkan tidur.

"babe" panggil lelaki berparas tampan disebelah seorang gadis yang kini masih bergelung dengan selimutnya erat.

"dasar tukang tidur" Oh sehun mendumel melihat istrinya Kim-Oh Jongin yang bahkan tidak ada pergerakkan sebagai respon atas panggilan Sehun suaminya.

Ah! apa perlu aku menjelaskan? kalian tentu tidak lupa bukan dengan mereka? Jongin si egois yang tidak ingin berpacaran dengan Sehun anak baru dikelasnya?. Nah bahkan kalian ingat bukan tentang lamaran yang Sehun lakukan dulu? dan itu sudah eum sekitar satu setengah tahun yang lalu mungkin.

Setelah lamaran Sehun lakukan 3 bulan kemudian mereka memutuskan untuk menikah tentu pernikahan itu direstui oleh ayah-ibu Sehun karena Jongin itu adalah menantu yang baik dan perhatian walau sedikit egois dan keras kepala.

Setelah menikah Jongin berhenti bekerja dan Sehun sudah mempunyai pekerjaan tetap di suatu perusahaan. Jongin tentu senang jadi alasan Sehun menghilang selama ini karena lelaki itu belajar dan mencari pekerjaan dengan sungguh-sungguh sekitar satu tahun lebih ia bekerja setelah kuliah lalu kembali ke korea untuk melamar gadisnya -Jongin.

Satu bulan pernikahan mereka lalui dengan sangat romantis seperti anak muda yang sedang bersama dengan kekasihnya.

Sehun bahkan merasakan cintanya kepada Jongin bahkan semakin besar ketika Jongin dikabarkan sedang mengandung. Puji syukur-Mu Tuhan, batin Sehun ketika mendengar Jongin bahwa ia tengah mengandung anak pertamanya.

Sehun melalui hari-harinya dengan bahagia bersama Jongin dan calon bayinya.

memasuki usia keenam bulan Jongin mengalami benturan ringan yang untung tidak mempengaruhi dia dan calon bayi dalam kandungannya yang disebabkan kecelakaan kecil yang dialami Jongin saat ingin ke kantor tempat kerja Sehun.

Bersyukurlah Jongin tidak mengalami apa-apa setelah dokter menjelaskan keadaan Jongin. Dan Sehun? astaga bahkan ia merasa seperti seseorang sedang mencabut nyawanya saat mendengar istri dan calon bayi tercintanya mengalami kecelakaan? huh Sehun ingin memaki orang yang pejalan kaki yang menyebrang itu, tapi tidak bisa juga Sehun menyalahkan orang itu.

Jelas-jelas Jongin yang ingin menabrak pejalan kaki itu, karena syok Jongin membanting stir dan mobil oleng ke kanan dan menubruk tumpukan bungkusan plastik besar disebelah sebuah kedai.

Untung yang di tubruk Jongin itu sekumpulan plastik besar yang isinya busa bantal jika itu adalah pohom atau yang berbahan keras? mungkin akan berpengaruh pada kehamilan jongin.

Setelah kecelakaan itu Sehun sangat overprotektif kepada Jongin, bahkan Jongin tidak Sehun perbolehkan untuk melakukan hal berat-berat.

"aku hanya mencuci, memasak! dan itu bukan pekerjaan berat Sehun!" sungut Jongin ketika ia dilarang Sehun ketika akan beranjak kedapur unruk membuat sarapan Sehun dan dirinya.

"tidak sayang biarkan aku yang memasak! kau duduk dikursimu" Sehun bersikeukeuh melarang Jongin, tapi bukan Jongin namanya jika ia tidak bisa melakukan apa yang ingin dilakukannya.

chu~

"Sayang, aku hanya ingin memasak untukmu. Dan hei aku hanya mengandung Sehun bukan mengidap sakit kanker!" Jongin mengecup kilat bibir Sehun dan mulai mengambil peralatan masak yang tadi sempat Sehun ganggu.

"tapi aku takut kau kenapa-napa lagi sayang!" rengek Sehun manja.

"aish kau ini! aku bosan kalau hanya berdiam saja, dan ini sudah satu minggu lebih dari waktu istirahatku Sehun" jangan lupakan Jongin itu keras kepala!

"kau harus beristirahat minimal satu bulan!"

bukk..

"auhhh sayang kenapa kau memukulku" Jongin mencibir dan memandang Sehun tidak suka.

"kau ingin aku seperti babi guling dikasur? hanya guling-guling atau tidur-tiduran tidak jelas?" Jongin mulai menyalakan kompornya dan menaruh panci yang berisi air diatas kompor tersebut, ngomong-ngomong Jongin ingin membuat sup.

"tidak jelas bagaimana! kau itu perlu istirahat!" Jongin hanya menganggap ucapan Sehun angin lalu.

"Jongin!"panggil Sehun, Jongin bahkan tidak menghiraukan panggilannya dan lebih memilih memotong sayuran yang sudah ia siapkan tadi.

"Sehun aku sedang memasak!" Sehun melakukan berbagai cara untuk menghentikan Jongin.

"huhhh! Sehun lepaskan!" terdengar suara tidak suka dari Jongin.

"tidak mau!" keras Sehun.

Tak!

"AKU HANYA INGIN MEMASAK UNTUKMU! TAPI KENAPA KAU MELARANGKU! hiksss" habis sudah kesabaran Jongin dan ingat karena bawaan ibu hamil yang sensitive, apa salahnya ia hanya ingin memasakkan sarapan untuk suaminya tapi Sehun yang berlebihan.

"Jongin..." oh sinyal bahaya dari Jongin untuk Sehun.

"aku membencimu! dan aku tidak akan pernah memasakkan makanan untukmu! lakukan sesukamu! aku tidak perduli lagi" Jongin melangkahkan kakinya kesal dan menuju kekamarnya dengan suara tangis sesegukkan.

Astaga Sehun kau itu berlebihan!.

Benar-benar Sehun tidak akan mengulangi perbuatannya melarang Jongin! tidak terimakasih Sehun kapok sendiri jadinya.

Setelah Jongin mengamuk dan melempar mangkok plastik kecil kelantai dan pergi kekamar dan selama dua hari kemudian Jongin tidak mau makan, paling juga ia hanya meminum susu hamilnya.

Sehun tambah khawatir dengan keadaan Jongin dan calon bayinya.

Akhirnya dengan mengatakan Sehun memperbolehkannya melakukan kegiatan sehari-harinya Jongin kembali ceria dan mau makan kembali walau dengan syarat Jongin tidak boleh kelelahan karena ada calon bayinya diperut Jongin.

Tiga bulan kemudian perut Jongin semakin membesar dan ini adalah bulan terakhir ia mengandung karena mungkin dalam hitungan hari Jongin akan melahirkan.

Mendengar itu dari dokter Sehun melakukan siap siaga bahkan ia dan Jongin mengungsi kerumah orang tuanya yang kebetulan ada Kyuhyun kaka pertama Sehun beserta istrinya dirumah ayah-ibunya.

"apa kata dokter sayang?" tanya Ny. Oh yang ingin mengetahui perkembangan cucu dari anak bungsunya ini, mereka sedang berada di ruang keluarga.

"mungkin dalam hitungan hari saja ibu" jawab Jongin yang sambil mengelus perutnya lembut sembari menerima suapan cemilan buah dari Sehun.

"benarkah? wahh ibu tidak sabar menunggu kelahiran cucu ibu yang satu ini" ibu Sehun mengelus lembut perut Jongin yang sedang menahan geli.

"hihihi.. ibu geli" kekeh imut Jongin, Tn. dan Ny. Oh hanya tersenyum mendengar kekehan imut menantunya itu.

"ya sudah kalau begitu ayo ibu hamil waktunya minum susu hamilmu dan kita pergi tidur karena ini sudah cukup malam untukmu" Jongin mengangguk dan meminum susu hamilnya yang dibuatkan oleh Sehun suaminya.

"ibu ayah!, kalau begitu aku dan Sehun pamit pergi tidur dulu ya" pamit Jongin, Tn. dan Ny. Oh mengangguk.

.

.

.

Jongin merasa perutnya mulas tetapi bukan karena ia ingin buang air besar tapi karena ia mengalami seperti kontras pada perutnya, apa ini waktunya ia melahirkan? ugh untung Sehun berada disebelahnya yang masih nyenyak tidur seakan tidak terganggu dengan lenguha sakit Jongin.

"Sssehunnnshhh..aghh.." Jongin mencoba membangunkan Sehun dengan perutnya yang mulai bertambah sakit.

"Se-sehun bbangunshh,, perut-kugh sakit" kesadaran Sehun mulai terkumpul dan mendengar perut Jongin sakit sepertinya ia langsung sadar kalau istrinya ini akan melahirkan.

"astaga sayang, maafkan aku! ayo kita kerumah sakit" Sehun meringis melihat Jongin meringis kesakitan.

Ayah-ibu Sehun terkejut saat mendengar Sehun berteriak kalau Jongin akan melahirkan. Tanpa banyak bertanya Tn. Oh membantu Sehun membawa Jongin dan meletakkannya di mobil, dan Ny. Oh dengan inisiatifnya ia langsung mengambil keperluan Jongin melahirkan yang sudah terlebih dahulu Jongin dan dirinya persiapkan.

Tn. Oh tidak membiarkan Sehun yang mengendalikan kemudi, bagaimana bisa sekarang saja ia sedang menyemangati istrinya yang kini sedang mencoba untuk bertaha dengam Ny. Oh disebelahnya.

Setibanya dirumah sakit, Jongin diambil tindakan oleh pasukan medis yang akan membantu Jongin dalam proses persalinan.

Awalnya Sehun ingin masuk menemani Jongin, tapi karena permintaan Jongin ia tidak diperbolehkan masuk, lagian Jongin tidak ingin melihat wajah panik Sehun saat ia melahirkan nanti.

Setengah jam sudah Jongin didalam sana dan itu membuat Sehun khawatir.

Astaga Tuhan lama sekali, kumohon selamatkan kedua malaikatku didalam sana, do'a Sehun.

1 jam kemudian karena kontras Jongin yang lama akhirnya suara-suara Jongin mengedan atau menjerit terdengar. Suara Jongin membuat Sehun ingin menangis.

Bagaimana ia tidak khawatir, ia berada diluar sedangkan istrinya sedang berjuang mengeluarkan buah hati mereka.

"Sabar Sehun, ibu tau Jongin adalah gadis yang kuat" ibu Sehun menenangkan Sehun.

"ya Sehun dengarkan ibumu, dulu ayah sama paniknya seperti dirimu karena kau adalah bayi kami yang lama sekali keluar, bahkan lebih lama dari anakmu sekarang ini."

"kalau bukan karena perkataan ibumu kalau dia akan baik-baik saja jadi appa mulai tenang" nasehat Tn. Oh

"dari mana ayah tau kalau ibu baik-baik saja? bukankah dahulu kata ayah, ayah sama persis berada sama seperti posisiku berarti ibu berada diposisi Jongin bukan didalam?" melihat anaknya yang merespon perkataanya Tn. Oh mendudukan tubuhnya disebelah kiri anaknya.

"ayah tau dari sini, karena ayah yakin hati pasti tidak akan salah. Dan sekarang kau harus yakin kepada Jongin bahwa Jongin pasti baik-baik saja" Tn. Oh menunjuk dada sang anak dan mengatakan kalau ia harus percaya dengan Jongin.

Sehun mencoba, ia mencoba tenang dan percaya pada Jongin walau tak luput setiap do'a permohonan dalam setiap lirihan katanya.

"arghhhhh..."

"oweeekkk... owekkk..." Sehun menegang saat memdengar jeritan Jongin yang nyaring dan tergantikan Senyum bahagia ketika suara bayi terdengar ditelinganya.

"a-ayah, ibu! aku sekarang menjadi ayah! aku seorang ayah sekarang! hiksss aku seorang ayah"

.

.

.

TBC

haiii aku kembali membawa cerita lanjutan dari ff hunkai sebelumnya, bagaimana menurut kalian? apakah bagus? atau tidak? ahh sebaiknya kalian isi kotak review, karena itu akan sangat membantuku untuk melanjutkan cerita ini apa pantas untuk dilanjutkan atau tidak.

Terimakasih untuk kesediaan waktunya membaca cerita -aneh- ku ^^ semoga kalian suka. Untuk reader yang sudah mau memberikan komentarnya di kotak review aku sangat sangat berterima kasih! aku tidak mengingat nama kalian satu satu karena daya ingatku tidak bagus -macem lay-. Dan untuk **NunaaBaozie, kim kai jjong, kamong jong** kurang lebih seperti itu namanya, ne aku ingin mengembangkan ff Hunkai GS! hehe memang kebanyakan ff hunkai yaoi dan sudah ku katakan aku kurang mendapatkan feel jika mereka sesama jenis.

ah sudahlah kalau begitu sekali lagi terimakasih telah mampir dan membacanya #bow

love yullseh ^^


	2. Taeoh yang murah senyum

Chapter 2

My Family : Taeoh yang murah senyum

.

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

.

Oh Taeoh nama bayi yang dilahirkan oleh Jongin, bayi mungil dan imut itu sangat menurun pada gen milik Jongin.

Meskipun tidak memiliki kemiripan pada sang ayah Sehun tetap menyayangi Taeoh, karena Taeoh adalah anaknya yang sangat ia cintai sama seperti Jongin.

Kini Taeoh sudah berusia 3 bulan, namun jangan disangka baby Taeoh sangat pintar ia tidak cengeng seperti bayi pada umunya.

Baby Taeoh juga banyak tersenyum saat siapapun yang dilihatnya bercanda dengannya.

Sang kebanggaan nenek-kakeknya karena Taeoh satu-satu cucu lelaki yang dimiliki keluarga Oh, Ny. sangat bersyukur dan berterimakasih pada Jongin karena sudah melahirkan bayi lelaki yang sangat tampan walau mirip dengan ibunya.

Malam menjelang tiba adalah rutinitas Jongin untuk bercanda dengan sang anak.

"babababababa" Jongin menyuarakan suara anak-anak dan disambut Taeoh dengan bibir yang tertawa lebar.

"astaga nak, kau sangat murah senyum" bangga Jongin, mungkin semasa mengandung Taeoh Jongin banyak senyum dan tertawa kepada orang-orang -tapi mungkin tidak pada Sehun mpptt-.

"papa pulang..!" itu suara Sehun yang terdengar sampai ruang keluarga dimana Taeoh dan Jongin berada.

"ah! Taeoh-ah papa sudah pulang" kata Jongin ceria seolah mengatakan bahwa ayah tampannya pulang.

"sayang, Taeoh! disini kalian rupanya" Sehun menghampiri Jongin dan Jongin membantu Sehun dengan mengambil alih tas tangan dan jas Sehun.

"bagaimana kerjanya?" tanya Jongin.

"cukup melelahkan sayang" jawab Sehun sembari menghampiri anaknya Taeoh yang sedang berbaring di kasur lipat khusus bayi buatan sang bibi Victoria, kakak kedua Sehun setelah kyuhyun.

"benarkah? kalau begitu aku siapkan air hangat untuk kau mandi lalu makan malam" Jongin meninggalkan Taeoh dan Sehun ke kamar mandi lalu kedapur untuk menyiapkan air untuk mandi dan makan malam Sehun.

Sedangkan sang istri pergi menyiapkannya, Sehun melepas rindunya dengan si anak. Bayi gembulnya yang imut dan murah senyum itu.

Lihat bayi mungil itu, sangat Jongin sekali bahkan ia hampir iri dengan Jongin karena ia sama sekali tidak ada miripnya dengan Taeoh. Ya kecuali jenis kelaminnya.

"Taeoh sayang apa kabar? Taeoh tidak nakal kan seharian ini dengan mama?" tanya Sehun percuma karena sang anak tidak akan mengerti, seperti biasa dibalas senyum gemas oleh Taeoh.

"kenapa anak papa ini murah senyum sih, padahal mamamu itu selalu sinis pada papa" curhat Sehun ketika masa Jongin mengandung.

Taeoh yang melihat wajah muring ayahnya tergelak tertawa walau tidak begitu nyaring, tapi suara tertawa Taeoh terdengar oleh Sehun.

"aishhh menggemaskan sekali" Sehun mengecup pipi Taeoh gemas.

"Hun mandi dulu baru makan" titah sang istri dan Sehun langsung mengikuti kata istrinya.

Tapi saat Jongin akan menghampiri Taeoh dan Sehun yang akan menuju kamar mandi, Sehun menahan tubuh Jongin dan mengarahkan ke hadapannya.

"ada apa hun?" bingung Jongin.

"kau melupakan sesuatu sayang" cemberut Sehun, Jongin hanya menyergitkan dahi bingung.

Setelah berpikir akhirnya Jongin ingat dan ia terkekeh dengan kelakuan kekanakan Sehun.

Chu~~

Jongin mencium bibir Sehun sebagai ucapan selamat sampai di rumah.

Saat akan melepaskan ciuman tersebut Sehun malah menahan tengkuk Jongin dan melumat bibir berisi sang istri.

Sedangkan Jongin kelabakan dengan respon Sehun, Jongin pun mengeluarkan jurus andalannya untuk menghentikan peebautan Sehun.

nyittt...

"auh auhh sayang sakit" Jongin mencubit Sehun dibagian perutnya, huh kenapa suaminya ini pervert sekali?. Kalau Sehun tidak pervert Taeoh tidak mungkin ada Jongin =.=.

"kau ini! sana pergi mandi lalu makan" tanpa melihat wajah meringis sang suami Jongin melanjutkan menghampiri bayi mungilnya.

Sehun yang kesal -bercanda- menghentakkan kakinya seperti orang merajuk dan pergi menuju kamar mandi.

.

"kemana Taeoh?" tanya Sehun saat sedang menikmati makanan dan melihat Jongin menghampirinya.

"tertidur lebih dulu." balas Jongin sembari duduk berhadapan dimeja makan dengan Sehun.

"tumben sekali, biasanya ia akan bergadang" ucap Sehun sembari mengunyah makanan.

"makan dulu baru berbicara" tegur Jongin yang sedang meminum air putih.

"kau tidak makan?" tanya Sehun yang sudah menelan makanannya.

"aku kenyang, tadi sebelum kau datang minseok eonni kemari dan membawakan makanan" jawab Jongin.

"benarkah? bagus lah kalau kau sudah makan, aku tidak ingin mendengarkan kalau kau sakit karena tidak makan" nasehat Sehun dan ia selesai menyantap makanannya karena habis dan merasa kenyang.

Jongin dengan inisiatif berdiri lalu membereskan piring-piring yang digunakan Sehun makam tadi.

Sehun hanya melihat sang istri yang sudah terbiasa membereskan dari kegiatan makan malamnya.

Setelah selesai melihat Sehun yang tidak berpindah tempat dari duduknya Jongin menghampiri dan duduk disebelah Sehun.

"biasanya kau akan ke kamar atau tidak keruang santai" heran Jongin yang melihat Sehun hanya duduk di kursi.

"aku menunggumu sayang" manja Sehun, tangan Sehun yang berada dipinggang Jongin dan bahu Jongin yang menyentuh dada Sehun.

"tumben sekali kau mau menungguku" balas Jongin dengan wajah dan suara yang dibuat sengaja polos.

"memang tidak boleh?" Sehun tergoda dengan -sok- kepolosan sang istri.

"boleh kok" manja Jongin dan menaruh kepalanya kebahu kanan Sehun dan menghirup aroma mint pada tubuh Sehun.

Tangan Jongin memeluk pinggang Sehun posesif, seolah tidak membiarkan Sehun pergi.

Keheningan terjadi memang beginilah sifat Jongin, ia akan bermanja-manja dengan Sehun jika suanananya seperti ini.

"hun, aku dengar dari Luhan dia akan menikah" tanpa melepaskan pelukan masing-masing mereka tidak ada yang melepaskannya dan malah semakin mengeratkan pelukkan.

"eoh! aku sudah mendengarnya dia tadi menghubungiku saat dikantor" Sehun mengecup kepala Jongin dengan lembut. Dan Jongin merasakan kehangatan menjalar diseluruh tubuhnya.

Keheningan terjadi lagi, tak ada dari mereka yang mengubah suasana yang sepi ini.

Sesepi apapun jika mereka sedang berdua itu tidak masalah, dari Sehun maupun Jongin aslinya mereka adalah orang yang tidak banyak bicara.

"hoammm! Sehun ayo kita tidur" Jongin melepaskan pelukkannya dan menguap lebar dan merenggangkan badannya.

Sehun ilfeel melihat Jongin seperti itu? tidak bahkan itu jauh dari kata ilfeel menurut Sehun. Itu bahkan sangat manis dimatanya.

"ayo!" Sehun menggandeng tangan Jongin dan menuntunnya ke arah kamar mereka menyusul sang baby yang sudah tertidur lebih dahulu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

hei heiiiiii *pukul panci* aku datang lagi membawa cerita lanjutan untuk keluarga Oh ^^ baby taeoh mumumu *plak*

aku menjadikan Taeoh sebagai anak pertama Hunkai karena taeoh itu senyumnya manis banget/? trus aku keinget sama ponakan aku yang baru berumur 3 bulan, dia itu imut terus murah senyum kepada semua orang. jadi ya aku masukin aja kecerita dan menjadikan karakter baby taeoh yang murah senyum.

Dan juga akhir-akhir ini aku lagi kepentok/? sama baby taeoh, apalagi aku liat di ig taeohasher dia makan cabe hijau trus kepedesan tapi malah makan sayur yang ada disampingnya (sayurannya sejenis selada yang masih satu rumpun sama batang dan tanah) kebayang ga gimana imutnya baby taeoh? eh tapi kok aku cerita itu ya? ah sudahlah yang pasti selamat menikmati cerita-aneh-ku ini, makasih^^

salam Asher^^

(dia tadi nitip salam sama aku/?)


	3. Baby Taeoh sakit?

Chapter 3

My Family : baby Taeoh sakit?

Hunkai GS!

.

.

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

.

Tidak biasanya seharian ini dialami oleh Jongin, Taeoh seharian ini sangat rewel bahkan terus-menerus rewel walau tidak menangis hebat seperti kebanyakan bayi.

Taeoh terus bergerak tidak menentu dan sesekali merengek pada Jongin, Jongin berikan ASI Taeoh menolak Jongin berikan susu formula pun sama.

Jongin gelisah melihat gurat wajah tidak enak pada baby Taeohnya, dan setelah mengecek suhu tubuh Taeoh ternyata bayinya itu hangat mendekati panas.

"astaga sayang! kenapa kau panas seperti ini? apa Taeoh sakit?" Jongin terus menerus mengecek suhu tubuh anaknya untuk lebih memastikan.

Ugh Jongin serasa ingin menangis melihat anaknya yang mulai menangis pelan, yang mengatakan bahwa dia tidak enak badan.

"Taeoh mama harus bagaimana?" tanya Jongin, sejujurnya Jongin bingung karena terkejut kalau Taeoh sakit.

"apa mama menelpon papamu saja? eh tidak-tidak nanti papamu itu pasti sangat khawatir dan meninggalkan pekerjaannya." Jongin terus berpikir bagaimana untuk menurunkan panas si bayi.

Bukannya Jongin tidak tau, tapi Jongin takut salah. Dia tidak ingin terjadi apa-apa dengan si bayi, bisa saja dia dan Taeoh kerumah sakit. Tapi ingat! Sehun melarangnya bukan? lagian sulit untuk Jongin membawanya.

Apa menggunakan taxi? bisa sih tapi Sehun akan marah karena tidak memberitahunya, karena si dokter -sahabat Sehun dikanada- pasti yang memberitahu bahwa Taeoh sakit.

aishhh kalau begini Jongin bingung sendiri. Ayo Jongin berpikir, ahh-

"halo eonni?"

"badan Taeoh panas, aku harus bagaimana?"

"oh? kompres penurun panas? apa boleh? Taeoh masih berumur 3 bulan lebih"

"tidak, nanti Sehun marah. Dan aku tidak ingin mengganggunya bekerja"

"baiklah aku menunggu mu" selesai bercakap dengan sang kakak, Jongin segera bersiap-siap untuk membawa Taeoh keklinik anak yang biasanya menjadi langganan si kakak jikalau anaknya sakit.

.

tittttt..

Bunyi klakson terdengar Jongin segera keluar dengan membawa Taeoh didekapannya dengan pakaian yang tebal walau sekarang baru mulai musim panas.

"dia hanya demam ringang, mungkin karena dia terlalu aktif menggerakkan badannya"

"iya, dia akhir-akhir ini sangat aktif dokter" aku Jongin.

"baiklah kalau begitu ini resep obatnya, dan berikan kompres penurun panas ini padanya untuk membantu mengurangi panasnya"

"oh? baiklah dokter, kalau begitu terimakasih" Jongin dan Minseok pun keluar membawa Taeoh pulang.

"benarkan, kau sih tidak mendengar ucapanku" kata minseok setiba dirumah Jongin, ngomong-ngomong anaknya ia titipkan kepada suaminya Jongdae.

"bukan begitu eonni, aku hanya khawatir dan tidak mau sembarangan memberikannya pada Taeoh dan pasti Sehun akan marah." jelas Jongin.

"huhhh, ya sudah eonni pulang dulu ya! kalau ada apa-apa hubungi eonni saja" Minseok pamit pulang.

"iya, oh makasih ya eonni. Lagi-lagi aku merepotkanmu!"

"tidak apa-apa sayang, kau kan adikku"

"kalau begitu eonni pulang dulu, daehan pasti rewel dirumah tidak ada aku, kasian Jongdae." dan Jongin mengangguk dan mengantarkan sang eonni kedepan.

"Huhh sayang kau membuat mama khawatir saja" lenguh Jongin khawatir yang masih ia rasakan, ia usap lembut kompres bayi penurun panas yang tertempel didahi yang anak.

"cepat sembuh Taeoh sayang" ia kecup pelan kepala Taeoh dan merebahkan kepalanya disamping tubuh Taeoh dan mulai ikut larut bersama Taeoh yang sudah tertidur lebih dahulu.

.

.

.

.

Malam pun tiba dan sekarang jam pulang Sehun untuk pulang kerumah dan melepas rindu dengan keluarga kecilnya.

Setiba dirumah saat masuk Sehun tidak mendmegar suara Jongin mengajak bercanda si bayi. Dan lampu di dalam rumah juga masih gelap.

Kebingungan Sehun menghidupkan lampu yang berada dirumahnya dan berakhir memasuki kamarnya dan Jongin.

Sehun sekali lagi menyergit tidak biasanya Taeoh dan Jongin tertidur seperti ini. Apalagi Jongin pasti selalu menaruh Taeoh di ranjang bayinya sendiri. Alasan ia takut kalau Taeoh sewaktu-waktu jatuh kalau ia ikut tidur dengan orang tuanya.

Sehun melihat Jongin yang tidur membelakangi Taeoh dan keadaan Taeoh yang masih berpakaian tebal dan dahinya yang tertempel kompres bayi.

Kompres? Taeoh sakit?

"eunghhh!" eluh Taeoh seperti merasakan bahwa sang papa pulang. Telinga Jongin yang sensitiv pun terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Taeoh kenapa? sudah mendingankan?" tanya Jongin yang khawatir ngomong-ngomong Sehun melihat seberapa khawatirnya ibu muda itu kepada anaknya.

Saat Taeoh melenguh Jongin dengan sigap berduduk dan menghadap Taeoh secepat kilat.

Sehun sempat tersenyum melihatnya tapi rasa penasarannya tinggi.

"sayang,, Taeoh kenapa?" tanya Sehun yang kini menghampiri Jongin dan berduduk dipinggir kasur sebelah kiri Taeoh berbaring.

"ah! Sehun-ah" Jongin terkejut mendapati Sehun yang berada dihadapannya sekarang. Rasa takutpun menjalar, Jongin tidak berani menatap Sehun yang kini menatap Taeoh yang matanya terbuka-bangun-.

"sayang?" Sehun tidak mendapatknpan jawaban dan segera menoleh kerah sang istri yang sekarang menundukkan kepalnya takut, Jongin kenapa? batin Sehun.

"sayang, kau kenapa?" mengelus pundak Jongin lembut, dan Jongin mendongak dengan air mata menghiasi wajah cantiknya.

"kenapa menangis?" Jongin memeluk dan menangis dipundak Sehun, mengabaikan Taeoh yang menatap sedih mamanya.

Mungkin dalam hati si bayi mungil, pasti mamanya sangat takut dan khawatir kepadanya.

"Taeoh demam hiks..."

"husshh sudah-sudah berhentilah menangis ne" mengelus punggung Jongin menenangkan.

Jongin mulai mengontrol tangisnya dan mencoba tenang.

"a-aku minta maaf Hun" lirih Jongin dengan kepala menunduk menatap Taeoh yang tersenyum dan Jongin ikut tersenyum walau air matanya ada yang masih ingin keluar.

"minta maaf kenapa? ah! apa tidak memberitahuku kalau Taeoh sakit?" Jongin mengangguk, Sehun menghela nafas.

"aku tidak marah, aku hanya saja khawatir sayang" jelas Sehun.

"bagaimana Taeoh sekarang? apa sudah mendingan?" Jongin memeriksa tubuh Taeoh.

"seperti panasnya turun, walau tidak begitu panas ia hanya demam biasa tapi tetap saja aku khawatir" Sehun lagi-lagi mengelus punggung Jongin yang berada disebelahnya.

"tentu saja kau khawatir, kau kan ibunya sayang" dan Jongin tersenyum lemah.

"maafkan aku ya Hun, tidak memberitahumu kalau badan Taeoh hangat, aku juga baru sadar saat siang hari" jelas Jongin.

"tidak apa-apa sayang, yang penting sekarang Taeoh mulai sembuh" ia kecup lembut kepala Jongin.

"nah kalau begitu papa mandi dulu dan akan membuatkan mamamu makanan, pasti mamamu lelah setelah mengurusmu sakit bocah" Sehun mengecup gemas pipi Taeoh dan berjalan ke arah kamar mandi.

"sayang, papamu pengertian sekali bukan? mama senang bisa bersama dengan papamu dan memilikimu" ia kecup hangat dan penuh kasih sayang wajah anaknnya.

 _"Taeoh mama ingin kau tidak sakit lagi, mama selalu meringis saat mendengar rengekkanmu. Bahkan mama juga ingin menangia jika Taeoh menangis. Makanya Taeoh selalu sehat ya! dan mama akan menjaga Taeoh dengan benar dan membuat Taeoh sehat dan tampan seperti papa"_

.

.

.

.

TBC

holaaaaaaaaa *teriak pake tao- eh toa*

aku bawa chapter 3 nyaa aaaaaaa

ugh aku ga bisa bayangin kalau aku jadi Jongin beelebihan memang tapi begitulah kasih syg seorang ibu kepada anaknya.

ini aku buat dalam satu hari maksudku berbarengan dengan chapter 2, ya karena aku tidak memiliki kegiatan jadi aku melanjutkan fanfic ini.

ah ya terimakasih lagi bagi yang sudah mau membaca cerita -aneh- ku dan makasih ples ples/? yang udah review cerita ini. ^^ 감사합니다, 구마워요 #bow

ah ya lagi nama Taeoh disini lucu aku buat marga dia juga Oh, jadi Oh Taeoh. Tapi aku suka meskipun seperti double saat kalian mengatakan oh nya :)

salam Jongin ^^

(ngikutin Taeoh)


	4. mama papa

Chapter 4

My Family : papa mama

.

.

.

Hunkai GS!

.

.

.

Happy Reading!

.

.

.

.

Taeoh sedang bermain dengan mainan yang dibelikan papanya Sehun, sedangkan sang mama sedang berkutat dengan benda memasaknya di dapur.

Ngomong-ngomong Taeoh sekarang akan berumur 10 bulan dalam hitungan hari lagi dan ia sudah bisa berduduk.

Taeoh meracau saat sang mama asyik memasak.

"szzzzzhhhhhhzzzhhh" desis Taeoh yang kini Jongin dudukkan dikursi khusus bayi yang lagi-lagi hadiah dari sang nenek tercinta.

Jongin tersenyum mendengar desisan Taeoh, tapi ada sesuatu yang ingin Jongin dengarkan dari Taeoh dari pada desisan itu.

Anak-anak kaka iparnya Kyuhyun dan Victoria saat bayi mereka berumur 8 atau 9 bulan bayi mereka sudah bisa mengucapkan kata mama dan papa. Sedangkan Taeoh dalam hitungan hari lagi akan mencapai 10 bulan hanya berupa desisan dan kata yang menurut Jongin tidak pantas untuknya.

Jongin juga selalu mengajarkan kata mama dan papa kepada Taeoh disela bercanda mereka, tapi tetap saja hanya desisan yang keluar dari mulut Taeoh.

"bababababababa" paling jauh hanya kata itu yang disebut Taeoh.

Kata ibu mertuanya dulu saat Sehun kecil dia bahkan mengatakan kata mama dan papa juga lebih dari umur Taeoh, kalau tidak salah diumurnya 12 bulan. Jongin mana sabar kalau seperti itu.

Keadaan fisik Taeoh sangat kuat, diumurnya yang akan 10 bulan itu ia sudah bisa berdiri dan melangkah perlahan kala Jongin membantunya memegangkan tubuh Taeoh.

Sedangkan merangkak sudah hal biasa bagi Taeoh mungkin sebentar lagi Taeoh akan bisa berjalan.

"Taeoh sayang, apa Taeoh bosan?" tanya sang ibu, sedangkan objek yang ditanya sedang mendesis seolah menyuarakan mainan yang dibeli sang papa.

"bhuuuhbhuhnnnhnnnzzzzhssss" tidak menghiraukan sang ibu yang menanyainya.

"Taeoh mama bertanya padamu, kenapa Taeoh malah bermain dan tidak menghiraukan mama?" Jongin pura-pura merajuk untuk menarik perhatian Taeoh.

Taeoh yang mendengar suara yang berbeda dari sang mama mendongak. Dan menatap sang mama dengan wajah yang polos serta pipi gembulnya yang kini ia kembungkan seolah beraegyo.

"aishhh anak mama kenapa imut sekali eum?" pertahanan Jongin runtuh saat melihat sang anak menatapnya polos. Acara merajuk -pura-pura- pada sang anakpun dibatalkan.

"nah karena mama sudah selesai memasak, ayo kita keruang santai dan menunggu papa pulang?!" entah itu pertanyaan atau pernyataan oleh Jongin.

Jongin mengangkat Taeoh lalu mereka menuju keruang santai. Rumah keluarga kecil Oh tidak terlalu besar, hanya ada 2 kamar -masing masing mempunyai kamar mandi-, dapur, ruang santai, ruang keluarga -apabila ayah ibu atau keluarga Sehun menginap-, ruang tamu yang dijadikan satu dengan ruang santai namun berhalatkan lemari panjang kesamping pendek. Sedangkan ruang keluarga bersebelahan dengan ruang tamu, biasanya kalau mereka cuman bertiga dirumah ruang keluarga menjadi alih fungsi tempat Sehun mengerjakan pekerjaannya.

"ayo pangeran Taeoh, kita harus melawan mereka" suara kecil Jongin yang sedang memegang robot kecil Taeoh dan menggerak-gerakkannya seolah ikut andil dalam bermain.

Taeoh senang sang ibu menemaninya bermain, dan tergelak tertawa saat suara ibunya yang terdengar lucu.

Hari memang sudah malam sebelum Jongin memasak Taeoh sudah ia mandikan terlebih dahulu.

"Taeoh-ah! ayo katakam ma-ma, ayo!" Jongin melatih Taeoh untuk memanggilnya.

"baba" bukannya mengucapkan kata yang sudah disebutkan Jongin, malah ia mengatakan baba.

What? baba? ia seorang ibu bukan seorang ayah, lagian ini semua karena si tiang listrik sepupu Sehun itu.

Kris cukup lama berada dikorea saat Taeoh berumur 7 bulan dimana itu awal iya mulai mengucapkan kata-kata yang patut untuk diajarkan seperti mama atau papa.

Dasarnya si Kris itu jahil dan gemas dengan keponakan imutnya, ia malah mengajarkan mengucapkan kata baba -Kris keturunan china begitu juga Sehun ayahnya orang China- .

Dan Jongin yang cukup dekat dengan Kris pun sering memarahinya karena Taeoh harus belajar mengucapkan kata mama.

Saat itu Kris selalu menculik Taeoh dari sang ibu bahkan Jongin sering shock mendapati Taeoh menghilang. Jongin menangis keras saat ia tinggalkan Taeoh sebentar ke toilet dan saat kembali Taeoh sudah hilang.

Sehun sudah tau biang masalah ini dibuat oleh Kris sepupunya yang gila itu.

Lama setelah itu sekitar 2 bulan kemudian Kris pulang ke kanada karena sang ibu menyuruhnya menikah gara-gara kabar Kris yang selalu menculik Taeoh. Rasakan kau kris makanya jangan mengganggu anakku dan membuat istriku menangis!, ejek Sehun.

Bukannya Kris tidak ingin menikah, hanya saja ia belum siap.

kembali dengan kebersamaan Taeoh dan Jongin.

"mama Taeoh bukan baba" jelas Jongin lembut.

"babbbaaaa" ucap Taeoh sembari menepukkan kedua tanggannya.

"ma-ma" dengan perlahan Jongin mengucapkannya dan mata Taeoh melihat pergerakkan mulut sang mama.

"baaaabaaa" lantang Taeoh bersuara. Jongin menghela napasnya Taeoh susah sekali memanggilnya mama.

Padahal kata baba juga tidak jauh dengan mama kenapa anaknya itu kesulitan sekali mengatakan mama.

Merasakan kelelahan Jongin melemaskan badannya dan berbaring menghadap Taeoh yang sedang duduk dengan mainannya.

Melihat sang ibu kelelahan ingin sekali rasanya Taeoh membuat ibunya senang, tapi mengucapkan kata mama sangat sulit untuk Taeoh, bibirnya terpaku dengan kata baba. Mungkin Taeoh harus benar-benar belajar.

"baaabaaa" ucap Taeoh saat melihat Jongin yang memandangnya sedih.

"ma-ma Taeoh, ada apa sayang?" Jongin membenarkan panggilan dari Taeoh.

Wajah Taeoh tiba-tiba murung saat mendengar sang mama kesal dengan panggilannya.

"eh kenapa murung sayang? mama salah ya? maafkan mama ya, mama hanya membenarkan panggilan dari Taeoh" bujuk Jongin dan memeluk perut anaknya itu, Taeoh tertawa saat Jongin menggelitik perutnya.

"hyaaahyaaaahahah" Jongin berhasil membuat anaknya tertawa.

Jongin memang sedih saat Taeoh tidak mengikuti ucapannya, tapi melihat Taeoh yang sedih rasanya hati Jongin dirusuk oleh beribu jarum.

"papa pulang" keduanya menoleh saat Sehun sang papa memasuki rumah mereka.

"wah papa sudah pulang" senang jongin seolah ia sedang menyuarakan Taeoh.

Chup

Sehun mengecup dahi Taeoh yang duduk diseberangnya, Sehun duduk menghadap Taeoh sedangkan Jongin masih berbaring disebelah Taeoh.

"apa kabar Taeoh?" tanya Sehun kepada sang anak.

"bababababa" balas Taeoh.

"benarkah?" seolah yang dikatakan Taeoh itu adalah baik papa.

"ba" iya diartikan oleh Sehun.

Lalu Sehun menoleh kearah istrinya yang sedang memandangnya dan Taeoh, dan ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Jongin.

chu~

"apa kabar sayang?" ia kecup sekilas bibir Jongin yang sedang berbaring miring menghadap mereka.

"baik sayang, kau?" balik tanya Jongin dan mengecup sekilas bibir Sehun yang masih denga posisi kepala tidak jauh dari Jongin.

Sedangkan Taeoh memilih asyik dengan mainannya.

"aku sama denganmu" Sehun tersenyum dan mengembalikan posisi duduknya dan ikut bermain dengan Taeoh.

"hun ayo mandi dulu, baru makan. Aku sudah menyiapkannya." Sehun mengangguk.

.

.

"bhubhubuzzsshh" racauan Taeoh yang sedang ikut makan malam dengan ayahnya, dan disuapi oleh sang ibu tentunya.

"baba" panggil Taeoh kepada Jongin.

"mama Taeoh" Taeoh diam dan melanjutkan makannya.

"masih memanggilmu baba?" tanya Sehun.

"iya hun" murung Jongin.

"sabarlah, aku pasti yakin kalau nanti Taeoh memanggilmu mama" Taeoh mendengarnya tapi karena ia hanya seorang bayi tentu tidak mengerti.

Namun Taeoh tau inti masalah ibunya yang murung.

Seketika suasana hening Sehun dalam diam perlahan memakan habis makanannya. Sedangkan Taeoh juga ikut diam karena ia sedang belajar dan meyakinkan diri bahwa ia bisa mengucapkan kata mama. Jongin? ia hanya terbawa suasana dan ikut diam.

"eummmhhhmm" gumam Taeoh namun tidak ada yang memperhatikannya mungkin sang ayah masih berusaha membuat sang ibu untuk berhenti sedih -dengan berdiam dan menatap Jongin- Jongin yang menatap Sehun hanya memberika senyuman bahwa ia tidak apa-apa.

"Taeo-"

"maaaa" walau terdengar aneh saat Taeoh mengucapakannya tapi cukup membuat Jongin tertegun.

"maaamaaa" merasa tidak direspon oleh sang mama, Taeoh mengulangkan ucapannya.

"mamamamamamamamammamamama" racau Taeoh karena lagi lagi tidak ada respon dari sang mama.

"sayang, Taeoh memanggilmu" Sehun yang lebih dulu sadar dari acara tertegunnya memanggil Jongin agar kembali sadar.

"hei jong!" panggil Sehun lagi.

"e-eh iya? eh apa? Taeoh? kau memanggil apa tadi? apa yang Taeoh bilang tadi? ayo ucapkan lagi sayang" terlalu senang Jongin menggucangkan tubuh gembul Taeoh.

"Jongin kau membuat Taeoh pusing seperti itu" tegur Sehun.

"eh , maafkan mama sayang, mama hanya terlalu senang"

"mama" panggil Taeoh dengan senyuman.

"ya sayang? terimakasih ya nak sudah memanggil mama" Taeoh tersenyum lebar ketika Jongin memeluknya.

"mamamamamama" lagi lagi ia mengulang kata baru yang ia sebutkan.

Sehun hanya tersenyum senang saat raut kebahagiaan Jongin kembali, walau sebenarnya ia juga ingin dipanggil papa oleh Taeoh.

Taeoh memandang ayahnya yang senang namun sedih,Taeoh juga ikut sedih.

"paaapaaa" panggil Taeoh.

Sehun tertegun dan dengan cepat kembali sadar lalu mendekati sang anak dan mencium Taeoh gemas.

"terimakasih Taeoh" ucapnya bangga.

"pappaaa" panggil Taeoh dan menarik wajah Sehun dan mencium pipi sang ayah.

"muachhh papapapapapa" Jongin menangis haru anaknya sudah mulai besar dan bisa memanggil Sehun dan dirinya dengan panggilan mama dan papa.

"mama sayang Taeoh, jadilah anak pintar dan patuh dengan orang tua" Jongin cium dahi Taeoh memberkati, Sehun lalu mengangkat Taeoh dan memutarkan badannya yang sedang mengangkat Taeoh -seperti menerbangkan Taeoh.

"hyaaaaaaahahahhaa" gelak tawa Taeoh.

"sudah hun, nanti dia mual" Sehun berhenti lalu mendekap dan mencium gemas kedua pipi Taeoh.

"Taeoh anak papa dan mama yang pintar, jadilah anak yang selalu pintar dan bisa membanggakan kami" do'a Sehun dan sekali lagi mengecup dahi anaknya.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

huaaaa akhirnya update lagi, mumpung ga ada kerjaan aku buat next chapnya dan semoga kalian suka.

ihhh Taeoh gemesin yah, aduh si kris kok jahilnya ga ketulunga, syukur aja mamanya kris minta dia pulang kekanada gegara nyulik si baby Taeoh.

untuk masa prtumbuhan atau pase-pase pertumbuhan bayi aku tidak terlalu mengetahuinya dan dalam cerita itu aku hanya mengarang dan mengetahuinya dari saudaraku.

sekali lagi aku berterimakasih kepada kalian yg mau membaca cerita -aneh- ini semoga kalian tidak bosan ^^

.

.

kalau kalian mau berteman tambahkan saja alamat sosmedku

\- 5269565f

\- yullseh30 id line (maaf kemaren aku salah memberikan idnya)

\- juliiabbh |ig

한번만, 구마웝슴니다 (aku tidak terlalu yakin jika penepatan hurufnya benar).

진짜 구마워요 리더스님 #bow


	5. Sehun

Chapter 5

My Family : Sehun

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jongin merasa akhir-akhir ini Sehun selalu menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya, jika ditanya tidak apa-apa jawabnya.

Tentu Jongin khawatir dengan keadaan Sehun sekarang, ia bahkan juga pulang terlalu malam sampai Jongin tertidur menunggunya.

Seperti sekarang ini ia sudah menidurkan Taeoh, bayi besar yang sudah berumur 18 bulan itu. Ya Taeoh sudah besar sudah bisa berjalan bahkan berlari, tidak terasa batin Jongin.

Namun bertambahnya umur Taeoh sekarang Sehun juga mulai berubah, tepatnya 1 minggu lalu ia mulai pulang malam. Bahkan Jongin tau aktivitas Sehun dikantor tidak akan membuat dia sibuk, apalagi sampai lembur lewat tengah malam.

Sungguh Jongin gelisah rasanya, rasa takutnya kembali muncul.

"Tuhan, Sehun tidak melakukan apa-apa bukan" do'a Jongin yang sekarang menunggu kepulangan Sehun.

cklek.. bugh...

pukul 12.03 pm...

Jongin lantas menghampiri bunyi pintu itu.

"kenapa baru pulang?" tanya jongin. Sehun hanya memandangnya sejenak lalu berjalan melalui Jongin.

"kalau aku ada salah bicarakan! aku tidak suka didiamkan!" Jongin mungkin akan selalu diam jika Sehun berulah seperti itu akhir-akhir ini.

Tapi bagaimanapun ia tidak kuat menahannya.

"aku tidak tau apa yang membuatmu seperti itu Sehun, tapi beritahu aku! setidaknya aku tidak terlalu mengkhawatirkanmu, kalau kau ada masalah bicara dan berbagilah padaku." masih dengan suara pelan Jongin mengatakannya. Sehun berbalik.

"diamlah" dengan suara dan wajah yang datar dan dingin.

Jongim tertegun sejenak dengan respon yang diberikan Sehun, ia menarik nafas perlahan menengkan diri sedangkan Sehun melanjutkan tujuannya yang ingin kekamar.

Blam...

Sehun kau akan membangunkan Taeoh!, Sehun keterlaluan!.

Jongin dengan cepat memasuki kamar dan mendapati Sehun yang akan melepaskan pakaiannya.

"kalau kau marah padaku setidaknya tidak isah kau melampiaskannya pada pintu itu! kau tidak sadar apa? ini sudah malam? bagaimana kalau Taeoh bangun!" marah Jongin ia tidak perdulikan suaranya yang akan didengar Taeoh apa tidak.

"..." Sehun tidak menjawabnya malah ia ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan dirinya seperti cuci muka dan menyikat giginya.

Jongin semakin emosi, ia mencoba menarik nafas menenangkan dirinya.

Sehunpun keluar dan posisi Jongin masih seperti tadi berdiri didekat pintu sambil bersedekap dada.

Sehun hanya memandang Jongin sekilas lalu ia naiki kasurnya lalu berbaring.

Sebelum berbaring tangan Sehun ditahan oleh Jongin, sekarang wajah Jongin lebih teduh dan tidak emosi seperti tadi, sedangkan wajah Sehun masih datar dan dingin.

"kau kenapa?" tanya Jongin lembut sambil mengusapkan tangannya ke pipi Sehun.

"kau akhir-akhir ini seperti bukan Sehun yang ku kenal, kau tau?" cerita Jongin dan raut muka Sehun mulai berubah tidak datar dan dingin seperti tadi.

Chu~

"aku tidak tau masalahmu sayang, tapi setidaknya berbagilah denganku eum" bujuk Jongin. wajah Sehun berubah sendu entah kenapa.

Sehun menundukkan kepalanya.

"Hun~" panggil Jongin lembut.

Tidak ada respon dari Sehun, Jonginpun semakin medekatkan tubuhnya ke Sehun. Mengaitkan tangannya ke pundak Sehun, lalu Jongin tempelkan dahinya ke dahi Sehun.

Jongin memandang Sehun yang seperti kosong, pasti masalah besar batin Jongin.

"sayang" Jongin menjauhkan kepalanya dari Sehun dan mencoba menunduk dan mencari arah pandang Sehun.

Sulit, Jongin pun menangkupkan kedua tangannya di antara rahang Sehun dan membuatnya sejajar dengan wajahnya. Walau Jongin agak pendek dari Sehun.

Jongin memandang mata itu lekat dan begitu dalam, sampai Sehun ikut terhanyut.

"ceritalah" kata Jongin lembut.

"a-aku" Sehun mencoba mengatakannya.

"kenapa?" Jongin memancingnya sabar.

"aku-" Sehun diam.

"..." Jongin juga diam.

Tangan Sehun yang sedari tadi hanya diam, kini mulai mengangkat tangannya dan merengkuh pinggang Jongin.

Sehun memeluk Jongin walau padangan mata mereka tidak terputus sama sekali.

"Sehun, aku siap melakukan apa saja agar Sehunku kembali dan ceritalah kenapa?" Sehun mengeratkan pelukkannya Jongin tidak terlalu mempermasalahkannya.

"aku. marah" ucap Sehun datar.

"marah? padaku?" takut Jongin, wajah terkejutnya menggemaskan.

"iya!" aku sehun.

"kenapa? apa aku melakukan kesalahan Sehun-ah? apa salahku?" Jongin itu tipe berbakti kepada suami namun tetap saja kuasa Sehun dibawah kendalinya.

"karena tamu mu! ini bahkan sudah satu minggu lebih!" geram Sehun sambil mendongakkan kepalanya lagi lagi tanpa melepaskan pelukannya.

"tamu? memang siapa yang da- astaga! hanya itu? jadi kau seperti ini?" tanya Jongin tidak percaya.

"bukan hanya itu saja! kau bahkan hanya diam saja tidak memberitahuku kalau tamu mu itu sudah berhenti! semua ini juga gara-gara Namjoon memanasiku!" kesal Sehun.

Tukkk...

Jongin menggetuk kepala Sehun kesal.

"kalau hanya masalah itu kenapa harus sampai kau terus pulang malam bodoh!" Jongin lepaskan pelukannya namun tidak berguna karena Sehun makin mengeratkannya.

"Sehun lepas!" kesal Jongin.

"aku pulang malam karena di kantor akan ada event sebantar lagi, dan itu hanya 3 malam saja dan sudah selesai dua hari yang lalu."

"hari pertama dan kedua kepulangan malamku karena ada pertemuan dengan clien, kau tau dia mengajakku kemana? clien gila itu mengajakku ke tempat karaoke dan memesan minuman berakhohol tinggi itu, tidak! ditambah lagi mereka merangsangku!"

Jongin medengarkan dengan seksama entah kenapa otakknya berjalan dan menuju apa ygpang dimakudkan Sehun.

"jadi aku pulang berharap kau mau melayaniku tapi yang ku dapat kau tertidur dengan darah dibagian bawahmu" frustasi Sehun.

"aku kesal entah kenapa, ditambah clien itu terus mengajak ku kesana! bersyukur aku kuat menahannya dihadapan mereka. Jika tida-"

"jangan macam-macam Oh Sehun! kau sudah tua, sudah punya anak dan istri!" ancam Jongin dan Sehun diam.

"Sehun aku tidak percaya kalau kau marah hanya gara-gara itu"

"aku jadi sendiri namanya, makanya aku marah" ucapan Sehun seperti anak kecil yang seperti akan menyalahkan kawannya karena ia kesal.

pukk.. pukk

Jongin memeluk Sehun dan menenggelamkan wajahnya didada bidang suaminya.

"hahaha ada-ada saja Sehun, kau ini seperti abg yang hanya tau seperti itu saja!"

"wkwkwkkwk sudah tua juga". tawa Jongin akhirnya keluar.

"kau ini itu bukan darah Sehun, itu cuman saus yang aku buatkan untuk Taeoh dan cipratan Saus itu terduduki olehku hahahahahha" Jongin semakin kencang tertawa.

Sehun yang mendapat respon seperti itu dari Jongin, ia semakin kesal dengan wanita beranak satu ini.

"hahha Sehun hentikan!" Jongin merasa geli saat Sehun menggelitiki perutnya.

Sehun semakin genjar mengerjai istrinya ini, aishh Sehun bodoh, kenapa juga sampai ia marah dengan Jongin?!.

Jongin berjalan mundur namun terkantuk pinggiran kasur dan terjatuh ke tempat tidur mereka.

Jongin berada di bawah Sehun dengan napas tersengal karena habis tertawa.

"haha,,, aku tidak tau kau bisa marah seperti itu sayang, itu menakutkan!" goda Jongin dan membuat seolah dirinya takut.

Sehun tersenyum miring menertawakan kebodohannya.

"maafkan aku sayang! entah kenapa aku menjadi labil seperti ini" Sehun mengecup dahi Jongin yang berada dibawahnya kini.

Sehun bertumpu pada sikunya karena tidak ingin menindih bada Jongin.

"tidak apa-apa Sehun, setidaknya berbicaralah. Jangan seperti tadi aku seperti orang bodoh" nasehat Jongin, dan Sehun mengangguk.

Namun tiba-tiba Sehun menampilkan seringaian -mesumnya-. Wajah Jongin tiba-tiba sedikit berubah.

Tapi mengingat keinginan sang suami untuk dilayani akhirnya bisa pasrah, walau ia tadi sempat lelah karena keaktifan si baby Taeoh.

"membuat adik Taeoh?" godanya, Jongin hanya tertawa.

"silahkan" goda Jongin.

Dan merekapun melakukan yang mereka -sehun- inginkan.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

huwaaaaaaaaa Sehun mesum! aku jadi mau *plak* hahaha okeh selamat membuat adik untuk Taeoh ^^.

hai aku kembali lagi dengan cerita -aneh- ku yang sebentar lagi akan semakin aneh. sebenarnya aku ingin membuat drabble untuk Hunkai, tapi karena sudah terlanjur jadi biarkan saja.

so readers , thanks u very much.

see u next time.

.

.

.

.

Salam Sehun ^^


	6. Liburan

Chapter 6

My Family : Liburan

Hunkai GS!

with Taeoh

.

.

.

.

.

Happy Reading ^O^

.

.

.

Walau tidak begitu sibuk Sehun tetap sangat jenuh dan bosan dengan pekerjaannya ia ingin bersantai dan istirahat.

Seperti siang ini dikantor Sehun sangat ingin pulang rasanya dan bertemu dengan istri dan anaknya yang tercinta. Tak dipungkiri juga Sehun sangat tidak bisa melakukan itu.

Waktu berlalu malampun menjelang waktunya pulang.

"aishh aku lelah sekali" sungut Sehun menuju parkiran mobil.

Penasaran dengan pekerjaannya? Sehun bekerja di sebuah perusahaan ekstensi cabang dari China (punya saudaranya-kris-) walau ia hanya seorang karyawan tapi bukan karyawan biasa, ia awalnya menjabat sebagai penanggung jawab produksi karena Kris percaya bahwa Sehun bisa menanganinya.

Kenapa Sehun tidak bekerja pada ayahnya? malah dengan sepupunya Kris? jawabannya karena Sehun tidak mau merepotkan sang ayah Tn. Oh ia ingin berusaha sendiri.

Masuk kedalam perusahaan Kris juga melalui berbagai macam test dan ia diterima tanpa embel-embel bahwa ia sepupu si pemilik perusahaan, No! bahkan tidak ada yang tau kalau Sehun adalah sepupu Kris.

Setelah lulus kuliah ia mencari lowongan kerja dan sangat pas sekali saat itu perusahan Kris sedang membutuhkan orang yang terpecaya.

Diterima menjadi karyawan Sehun langsung ditempatkan di bagian penanggung jawab produksi, bukan main pekerjaan itu. Ia selalu pusing menghandelnya salah sedikit pada data maupun rekap data maka itu akan dipertanggung jawabkan.

Untungnya Sehun orang yang teliti ia mampu mengontrol semua produksi itu. Itu saat Sehun bekerja di perusahaan China.

Mengetahui Sehun juga orang Korea dan tenaga kerja di negara itu sedang mengalami masalah makanya ia dipindah tempatkan bekerja setelah satu tahun ia berada di China.

"tak habis pikir, ini bahkan diluar kendaliku" Sehun teringat masa-masa ia bekerja, mungkin dulu Sehun adalah anak yang urak-urakkan tapi percayalah dia adalah seorang sosok yang pejuang keras maupun itu dari nol.

Seperti sekarang ini, mungkin hidupnya dibilang cukup. Selama ia bekerja ia mengumpulkan sebagian gajihnya yang lumayan untuk membeli rumah.

Harapan Sehun terkabul, ia bisa membeli rumah walaupun kelihatan kecil tapi sangat nyaman untuk ditinggali. Bahkan mobil itu adalah doorprize dari perusahhannya saat ada event.

Sehun bangga ia bisa seperti sekarang ia bisa menghidupi anak istrinya.

Lama menyetir Sehun pun tiba didepan rumah tanpa ia sadari.

Memasukki rumah kecilnya yang hangat seperti biasa.

Sehun POV

menjadi rutinitasku sudah setiap hari pulang malam hari, terkadang aku kasian dengan istriku Jongin dan Taeoh. Mereka pasti kesepian atau bisa saja merindukanku, apalagi Taeoh dekat denganku.

"papa pulang~" teriakku setelah memasukki rumah dan melihat Taeoh yang keluar kamar kami sambil berlari. Ngomong-ngomong umur Taeoh sudah 2 tahun 2 bulan.

Taeoh bahkan bisa bicara walau logat bayi seperti bayi sewajarnya.

"papaaaaaa" panggil Taeoh lalu menghampiri sang papa dan memeluk kakinya.

"wahhh jagoan papa kenapa berlari seperti ini? mana mama?" Sehun gemas mengecup pipi anaknya gemas, Taeoh terkekek geli.

"hihihi,, papa Taeoh geli!. mama dikamar" tiba-tiba Jongin keluar dari kamar dengan menggunakan piyamanya. Seperti ukuran daster dengan panjang setengah paha yang melihatkan paha putih agak kecoklatan emiliknya, dengan panjang tangan baju sesiku.

"oh! Sehun kau sudah pulang" awalnya Sehun akan mendatangi Jongin tapi Jongin yang duluan menghampirinya ditambah piyama itu lagi, walau bukan piyama sexy lebih tepatnya piyama Jongin hadiah dari Sehun ini memiliki corak pink polkadot.

Chu~

Sehun mengecup bibir berisi istrinya setelah menurunkan Taeoh yang ingin bermain.

"kau lelah? ini lebih lambat dari kemaren malam sayang" Jongin membantu melepaskan jas Sehun dan melonggarkan dasinya.

"biasa aku tidak bisa meninggalkan mereka, bisa-bisa terjadi selisih dan akhirnya aku sendiri yang repot" bakas Sehun.

"iya Hun, tapi kau juga harus ingat beristirahat" tegur Jongin yang ditangannya ada jas dasi dan tas tangan Sehun lalu akan menyimpannya dikamar.

"huwah Taeoh papa bosan" adu Sehun

"bocan? assss... wae?" Taeoh ini sangat pintar diumurnya sekarang ia adalah anak yang cepat tanggap dan pandai.

Taeoh memandang papanya sejenak lalu kembali bermain.

Sedangkan Jongin kembali dengan secangkir teh gingseng hangat.

"minum dulu untuk menambahkan staminamu" memberikannya dengan hati-hati dan Sehun menengaknya habis.

"padahal kerja kau hanya duduk" tunding Jongin.

"tapi tetap saja aku tidak bisa seenaknya saja sayang" Sehun usap lembut rahang Jongin.

Sehun dan Jongin berada di ruang tamu, dimana ia mulai melepaskan penatnya.

Jongin duduk di sebelah Sehun setelah lelaki itu duduk terlebih dahulu.

"bukankah akhir minggu ini kau libur? bagaimana kalau kita berlibur saja" saran Jongin, ya Jongin tau Sehun perlu refreshing.

"kemana?" tanya Sehun.

"kau inginnya kemana?" tanya balik Jongin, ia belum terpikir ingin pergi kemana.

"jeju?" tanya Sehun. Jongin berpikir.

"kau ingin kesana? bisa saja" Taeoh sedari tadi hanya mendengarkan orang tuanya. Ia belum begitu mengerti.

"Taeoh besok kita ke jeju" Sehun tarik Taeoh dan ia peluk erat seperti menambahkan energi positive dalam tubuhnya.

"jeju? apakah ada pantainya papa?" Taeoh tidak mengenal Jeju, tapi Taeoh suka sekali dengan pantai.

"eum tentu saja ada pantainya sayang" jawab Jongin.

"holeeeee besok pelgi kepantaiii" Taeoh melepaskan pelukan dari sang ayah dan melompat-lompat senang, keluarga kecil Oh sangat jarang bepergian.

Berhubung dalam bulan ini perusahaan meliburkan semua staff untuk beberapa hari dan Jongin tau itu makanya ia mengusulkan kepada Sehun untuk liburan.

"Taeoh sayang, jangan loncat-loncat gitu sayang"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Keluarga kecil Oh tiba berada di bandara jeju, setelah melakukan penerbangan ke jeju sekarang mereka memasuki mobil yang sudah mereka sewa untuk beberapa hari kedepan-selama mereka di jeju-.

Taeoh begitu senang sedari tadi bahkan ia selalu mengucapkan kata pantai, sambil duduk melompat-lompat dipangkuan ibunya.

"mama, pantainya dimana?" tanya Teoh karena belum melihat pantai.

"Taeoh ini masih sekitar bandara, dan Pantai masih jauh. Taeoh yang sabar ya, kalau Taeoh sabar nanti kita akan semakin cepat ke pantainya." jelas Jongin.

Sehun mendengarkan penjelasan Jongin yang lembut, ia bersyukur Jongin adalah sosok penyayang. Bahkan didikannya kepada Taeoh juga sangat lembut. Jongin tidak pernah memarahi Taeoh, tapi Jongin akan selalu menjelaskan bahwa apa yang dilakukan Taeoh itu salah.

Sehun memang beruntung memiliki Jongin.

"nee, Taeoh akan sabal mama" jawabnya sopan dan senyum dengan menampilkan gigi putih susunya.

"Taeoh lapar nak?" Jongin teringat Taeoh hanya makan sedikit saat dirumah tadi karena saking senangnya akan kepantai.

"ne mama, Taeoh lapal sekali" adu Taeoh sambil memasang wajah merengut kelaparan dan tangan yang mengelus perut kecilnya.

"baiklah, kita cari makan disekitar sini" usul Sehun.

Mereka pun menemukan rumah makan dan memasukkinya memesan makanan khas disana seperti mie kimchi dan ikan bakar saus kimchi.

Taeoh adalah pemakan segalanya jadi Jongin tidak perlu lagi memisahkan pesanan mereka.

Bahkan dulu Taeoh pernah makan kimchi pedas walau tidak sepedas biasanya karena Sehun tidak tahan -kimchi buatan Jongin-.

Bukannya kepedasan, anak itu bahkan melanjutkan makanannya walau ia hampir menghabiskan habis satu teko besar air.

Tentu saja Jongin kelimpungan saat melihat anaknya yang duduk dimeja makan -sebelumnya Taeoh memanjat meja dengan menaiki kursi-.

Jongin khawatir bukan main saat itu ia hanya takut perut si kecil akan bermasalah, namun saat diperiksa Taeoh tidak mengalami apa-apa bahkan Taeoh memakan kimchi itu keesokan harinya.

Mereka makan dengan Khusus dan itu memang peraturan yang Jongin buat, "Tidak ada yang berbicara saat makan!" tegasnya.

Mereka selesai makan, lalu merenggakkan sidikit badannya.

Mereka melanjutkan perjalanan menuju penginapan.

.

.

"huahh akhirnya sampai juga" Sehun mendesah lega.

"mama ada pantai" Taeoh melompat-lompat senang berlarian di teras penginapan.

"iya sayang, nanti kita akan kepantai. Sekarang kita istirahat dulu kasian papa dari tadi ingin istirahat" jelas Jongin dan Taeoh mengangguk patuh.

"mama, tolong bukakan" Taeoh meminta tolong kepada Jongin untuk membuka snack yang sebelumnya selalu ia tenteng ditangannya.

Mereka bertiga masuk kepenginapan.

.

.

Jongin Taeoh dan Sehun menelusuri pantai yang tidak jauh dari penginapan, Taeoh sangat senang ketika kaki telanjangnya berjalan dibibir pantas bersama orang tuanya.

Ombak pantai mengenai kaki mereka kadang Taeoh berteriak senang, kedua tangannya berpegang erat dengan ayah ibunya.

Sehun mendengar dan melihat Taeoh seakan beban pekerjaannya hilang, tawa polos itu seperti energi positive yang Taeoh berikan padanya.

Begitu juga jongin kebahagiannya tak terbendung jika mendengar gelak tawa sang anak.

Setelah puas bermain air dengan mengintari bibir pantai, keluarga kecil Oh ke tempat peristirahatan mereka. Disana sudah Jongin siapkan makanan ringan sementara ia akan memasak makan siang untuk keluarga kecilnya.

"Taeoh sayang, ini masih mentah blum bisa dimakan" Jongin terkejut saat mereka tiba Taeoh ke meja makan yang tersedia dan melihat kentang yang masih mentah dan ada kulitnya.

Taeoh tidak yakin tentang kentang itu, namun karena Taeoh merasa kelaparan makanya ia jangkau kemtang tersebut dan memakannya.

"Taeoh, makan ini saja" Sehun mengambil kemtang ditangan dan mengeluarkan kentang juga di mulut Taeoh dan memberikan kue donat coklat kesukaan Taeoh.

"terimakasih papa" ucap Taeoh sopan seperti ajaran Jongin.

mereka menunggu Jongin memasak dan Sehun lebih tertarik melihat pemandangan dan istrinya yang sedang memasak, sedangkan Taeoh lebih tertarik dengan ombak, angin pantai, dan makanan yang ada didepannya.

"kau akan memasak apa sayang?" Sehun berjalan mendekati Jongin yang sedang seperti mengoseng masakannya.

"hanya tumisan biasa sayang" jawab Jongin.

Sehun hanya melihat tanpa menganggunya, entah Sehun sekarang tidak ingin mengganggu acara memasak sang istri, walau biasanya ia selalu menganggu kegiatan memasak.

Setelah makanan matang Taeoh beserta Sehun langsung duduk manis menanti makanan buatan Jongin mereka tercinta.

"selamat makan" ucap mereka bersama dan acara makan siang mereka pun tenang tanpa ada keluar suara hanya ada dentingan garpu dan sendok serta sumpit.

.

.

.

Sehun hanya perlu mengisi energi dengan berkumpul dengan keluarga kecilnya, dan mengisi staminanya dengan makanan buatan istri tercinta.

Sehun tidak memerlukan yang lain, hanya Taeoh dan Jongin Sehun dapat tenang.

Liburan mereka memang bisa dihitung dengan jari, bagaimana Sehun masih dalam keadaan yang cukup sibuk.

Namun sesibuk apapun Sehun, ia berusaha pulang cepat agar bisa berkumpul dan bertemu keluarga kecilnya.

Jongim tentu senang dengan itu karena berarti Sehun menyayangi keluarga kecilnya.

Entah kenapa Jongin merasakan sesuatu didalam perutnya.

ini sudah...

.

.

.

waktunya...

.

.

.

.

.

TBC!

.

.

annyeong! mian jeongmal mianhae (정말 미안해) redearsnim, aku telat piblish ff ini karena kesibukanku mulai aktif, padahal chap 6 akan aku publish maljum, berhubung aku sangat mengantuk aku meninggalkan cerita ini dipertengahan jalan cerita, dan melanjutkan pagi tadi saat di sekolah tapi malah ga konsen. Tapi aku udah selesai untuk chap hari ini. fighting!

terimakasih readers yang udah review ff ini maaf ga balas satu-satu soalnya aku jarang banget buka ffn. publish ini aja nyolong(?) waktu tidur aku. karena di daeraha ku setiap malemnya selalu aku berterimakasih lagi atas pendapat kalian, aku senang tidak mendapat kritik atau saran pada penulisan ff ku ^^ dan itu juga setidaknya jdi pelajaran bukan.

ga bisa publish cepat tergantung kondisi aja sama mood klo pengen buat, sekali lagi terimakasih readersnim yang udah baca.


	7. Lucky

Lchapter 7

My Family : Lucky

Hunkai GS

with Taeoh

.

.

.

.

.

.

Happy Reading!

.

.

.

Jika ditanya bagaimana seberuntungnya Sehun memiliki Jongin sebagai pendamping hidupnya, sebagai wanita yang dicintainya, sebagai ibu dari anak-anaknya.

Jika ditanya bagaimana seberuntungnya Sehun memiliki Jongin yang mencintainya, yang diprioritaskan olehnya, yang dijadikan terakhir oleh wanitanya.

Jika ditanya seberapa beruntungnya, Sehun akan menjawab tak terhingga karena ia sangat-sangat beruntung memiliki dan ditakdirkan bersama Jongin.

Sehun sangat bersyukur pada sang pencipta karena sudah menciptakan wanita secantik dan sebaik Jongin.

Wanita yang lembut dan sopan.

Sehun jika ditawarkan dengan beribu wanita sesexy miranda kerr, secantik choi jin woo ia pasti akan memilih wanitanya Jongin.

Tidak sesexy miranda kerr si model idola Sehun tapi Jongin cukup sexy jika Jongin sedang berpeluh keringat setelah kegiatan mereka.

Tidak secantik Choi jin woo si aktris idaman Sehun tapi Jongin cantik walau tidak secantik idolanya, wajah Jongin bersih walau kulit jongin putih agak kehitaman walau tidak seputih Sehun tapi kulitnya itulah membuat ia sexy dan cantik.

Dan Sehun tidak akan mempermasalahkan tentang itu, Heii terlalu kekanakan sekali jika Sehun berpikir seperti itu.

Jongin itu wanita sempurna menurutnya walau tidak sesempurna apapun karena manusia tidak ada yang sempurna.

Makanan Jongin enak, Sehun akui.

Jongin itu rajin, Sehun juga akui walau agak ragu mengingat Jongin sedikit pemalas juga kata saudara Jongin.

Jongin pintar, kalau ini Sehun netral karena Jongin anak yang biasa saja.

Jongin seorang penyayang, Sehun berikan 100 jempol untuk ini.

Jongin itu juga terkadang cerewet minta ampun, ia tidak akan berhenti berceloteh jika Sehun melupakan sesuatu.

Jongin itu juga galak bukan berarti ia seorang yang suka marah-marah.

Jongin itu berbeda dengan orang lain.

Dimana orang akan menjalani masa mudanya dengan memiliki kekasih ia justru tidak.

Dimana orang akan bersenang-senang dimasa mudanya, sedangkan Jongin akan bersama orang terdekatnya saja.

Dimana orang mencoba menarik perhatiannya namun hati Jongin malah untuk dirinya, bagaimana Sehun tidak beruntung mendapatkan Jongin?!.

Sehun sangat-sangat bahagia memiliki Jongin dan tambah lagi buah hati mereka Oh Taeoh si bayi besar yang pintar dan lincah.

Lihat! Sehun berjanji tidak akan meninggalkan mereka.

.

.

.

.

"sayang" panggil Jongin, Sehun dan Jongin tengah duduk santai diruang santai dirumah keluarga kecil Oh.

"apa eum?" Sehun menolehkan kepalanya yang awalnya perhatiannya pada layar selebar 29 inci yang disebut televisi itu.

"kau tidak lelah? Taeoh saja sudah tidur" Jongin niat ingin mengajak Sehun tidur karena ini sudah malam tapi Sehun malah asyik dengan acara menontonnya.

"sebentar lagi sayang, ini seru" sanggah Sehun dan memandang kembali televisi itu.

"tidur! yang kau lihat hanya orang-orang aneh yang memperebutkan benda bulat menggelinding itu" Jongin berucap malas sambil menusuk-nusuk pipi tirus Sehun, dan Sehun hanya diam tidak menghiraukan ucapan sang istri.

"lihat pipimu sangat tirus sayang" Jongin mulai merengek.

"Jongin ini sedang seru, please aku sangat jarang menonton bola sayang. Akhir-akhir ini pekerjaanku banyak dan melelahkan." Sehun berucap lemas, oh ayolah ia hanya menonton bola dan masih dilarang?

"seandainya itu masih jam 7 malam tuan Oh! aku masih memakluminya! kau tidak lihat jam hah?!" Jongin tiba-tiba marah dan menunjuk jam yang sudah pukul 12.19 pm itu artinya sudah lewat tengah malam, lantas Jongin marah.

"tap-"

"terserah kau saja! sudah dibilang masih ngelawan" Jongin berdiri menjauh dari Sehun dan menuju kamarnya dengan menutup pintu agak keras tapi tidak sampai membangunkan Taeoh.

"aishh kenapa sih dia? apa sedang PMS? dari tadi marah terus" lirih Sehun dan melanjutkan acara menonton bola dengan negara favoritenya.

Lama sudah akhirnya pertandingan bola yang ditayangkan live ditelevisipun berakhir, Sehun melihat jam.

02.34 pm sudah hampir subuh rupanya, untung besok itu hari libur ia bekerja jika tidak matilah dia.

Sehun membuka pintu dan masuk perlahan kekamarnya dan dilihatlah istrinya yang sudah terlelap dan terbungkus oleh selimut.

Ia berjalan kekamar mandi untuk membersihkan wajah dan giginya setelah selesai ia mendekati tempat tidurnya.

Duduk dipinggiran ranjang yang dekat dengan posisi Jongin tidur, diusapnya kepala Jongin lembut dan ia kecup lembut dahi Jongin.

Lalu Sehun berpindah tempat ke sisi ranjang lainnya dan menaikinya tanpa membangunkan Jongin, dan ia berbaring menghadap jongin yang tidur agak menyamping kearahnya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jongin, umur Taeoh sekarang berapa?" tanya Baekhyun sahabat Jongin, ingatkan?

Baekhyun sedang berada di rumah Jongin karena alasan ia sangat merindukan sahabat manisnya itu, kau lebih manis Baek batin Jongin.

"sudah 3 tahun beberapa bulan Baek! kenapa?"

Baekhyun kini sedang mengandung anak dari pernikahannya dengan Chanyeol sang kekasihnya. Dan sepertinya Baekhyun mengalami ngidam walau umur kehamilannya sudah tua mengingat dalam hitungan beberapa hari lagi.

Sedangkan Luhan teman mereka satu itu sudah memiliki anak dengan lelaki yang bernama Yifan, satu negara dengan Luhan yang dikaruniai satu orang anak perempuan namanya Hanyi.

Memang Baekhyun yang terakhir menikah dibandingkan dirinya dan Luhan.

Berhubung ada nama Yifan itu adalah nama china Kris, sepupu Sehun ingatkan? si pemilik perusahan yang dulu Sehun jadikan tempat bekerja sebelum ia dipindahkan ke perusahaan korea.

Dan semua perusahaan itu adalah milik ibu dan ayahnya, Yifan anak pertama dan ada Kevin dan dannis adiknya yang berbeda ayah, ibu Yifan atau Kris menikah lagi sebelumnya yang memegang status janda.

Ingat dimana Kris yang selalu menjahili Jongin dengan menculik Taeoh. Disitulah sang ibu pusing mendengarkan aduan ibu Sehun betapa jahilnya keponakannya itu.

Dengar cerita Kris hanya sedang menenangkan pikirannya, Luhan yang saat itu yang menyandang sebagai kekasihnya marah besar karena Kris tidak ada kabar untuk melamarnya

Padahal Kris ingin saja melamar Luhan hanya saja ia belum siap berkeluarga, ia takut jika kehidupan pernikahannya sama dengan orang tuanya yang bercerai.

Makanya Kris ke Korea sekaligus menengani perusahaan disana.

Luhan yang tau Kris ke Korea awalnya tidak rela dan semakin marah. Tapi setelah mendengar cerita dari ibunya Kris saat itulah Luhan sadar bahwa ia sangat memaksa Kris.

Sedangkan Kris juga berpikir setelah ia bertemu keluarga kecil Oh sepupunya, walau ia tidak tau saat itu bahwa kekasih manisnya itu teman sekelas adik sepupu dan adik ipar sepupunya itu.

Itupun mereka tau saat undangan Luhan dan Kris dibagikan.

.

.

"Jong ada strawberry tidak?" Baekhyun mengelus perut buncitnya.

"sebentar aku liat dikulkas dulu" Jongin pergi ke dapur berniat untuk mengecek adakah sesuatu upyang diminta ibu hamil itu.

"syukurlah masih ada" dilihatnya beberapa biji strawberry yang lumayan banyak untuk dimakan.

"ini Baek" Jongin memberikan sekotak strawberry itu, sedangkan Baekhyun berterimakasih dengan aegyo yang dikeluarkannya tanpa sadar.

Berhubung waktu sore, Chanyeol sebelumnya mengantarkan Baekhyun ke rumah Jongin siang tadi karena permintaan buah hati mereka.

Taeoh sedang bersama ayah-ibunya dirumah keluarga besar Oh.

"asam" Baekhyun bergumam merasa kecut di indera pengecapnya namun kembali melanjutkan makan cemilannya.

"benarkah? menurutku itu manis Baek, makanya aku beli" sedangkan Sehun dengan nyaman memakan tanpa ada rasa asam dilidahnya.

"apa kau ngidam Jong?" tanya Baekhyun yang bingung melihat cara Jongin memakan buah tersebut.

"tidak" ucap Jongin polos.

"kau tidak mungkin tidak hamil Jong" Baekhyun terus menanatap mata Jongin.

"astaga Baek! lagian aku baru saja selesai menstrusi mana bisa hamil bodoh!" toyor Jongin kepala ibu hamil itu, dan Baekhyun langsung menggeplak tangan manis Jongin yang kini memerah.

"bisa sajakan? sepupu ku saja ia hamil padahal satu minggu lalu ia selesai menstruasi" Jongin lekas menoleh ke arah Baekhyun dan menatapnya lekat.

"benarkah? eiiyy kau pasti mengada-ngada!" ucap Jongin ia sebenarnya juga penasaran akhir-akhir ini ia makan sepeti orang mengidam tapi tetap saja ia baru selesai menstruasi dan setelah itu juga Jongin tidak melakukan hubungan badan dengan Sehun.

Ia juga ingin berharap bisa hamil lagi karena itu permintaan Taeoh dan ayah-ibu mertuanya.

"entah lah baek, mungkin nanti akan aku periksa saja" lanjut Jongin memakan strawberry tersebut.

.

.

.

setelah Baekhyun pulang beberapa waktu lalu, hari menjelang malam dan waktunya Sehun pulang dan sekaligus menjemput Taeoh.

"apa benar? tapi mustahilkan? aku dan Sehun bahkan belum melakukannya." Jongin terus mengingatnya, memang benar dalam minggu ini atau minggu lalu ia dan Sehun tidak melakukan apa-apa.

Ia sebenarnya juga lupa kapan terakhir kali ia menstruasi, ngomong-ngomong yang dikatakannya kepada Baekhyun tadi mungkin saja bulan lalu. Karena ia merasa sangat sibuk hingga lupa dengan jadwalnya.

Bahkan saat satu tahun yang lalu ia merasakan ngidam juga tapi setelah itu ia malah kedapatan masa wanitanya. makanya Jongin tidak terlalu berharap jika kelakuannya akhir-akhir ini seperti orang mengidam.

"ah aku rasa masih punya benda itu"

.

Sehun dan Taeoh sampai dipekarangan rumahnya, dengan Taeoh yang berbaeing tidur dikursi belakang.

Tanpa membangunkan sang anak, Sehun mengangkatnya perlahan.

Untung ia bisa membawa Taeoh masuk kedalam rumah walau sulit karena berat badan Taeoh mulai bertambah.

Dan ia melihat Jongin yang duduk diruang tamu dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"Sayang, aku pulang" Tegur Sehun dan Jongin langsung tersadar.

"ah Sehun kau-kalian sudah datang rupanya, letakkan Taeoh dikamar dulu" dan Sehun mengangguk lalu memasuki kamarnya yang juga kamar Taeoh, dan Jongin mengekorinya.

Sehun membersihkan dirinya dan Jongin membersihkan tubuh Taeoh dan menggantikan pakaian tidur.

Sehun keluar dari kamar mandi dengan keadaan yang segar, dan Jongin menatap tak henti Sehun setelah menyelesaikan pekerjaannya menggantikan baju Taeoh.

"ada apa sayang? kenapa menatapku terus?" Sehun merasa risih jika dipandangi terus oleh istrinya.

"hun" suara Jongin berat dan dalam, seperri ingin mengatakan seseatu yang penting.

"ya?" Sehun mendudukan dirinya dikursi tmpat sang istri biasanya memakai make up nya, yang berhadapan dengan ranjang Taeoh.

"aku..." Jongin ingin mengaku tapi ia takut jika seperti tahun lalu.

"kau kenapa? heum?" Sehun masih setia menunggu ucapan yang akan Jingin sampaikan.

"akumerasakalauakuhamil" Sehun hanya bengong karena tidak menangkap semua ucapan Jongin.

"astaga sayang, aku bukan lagi seorang rapper yang bisa mendengarmu berbicara cepat seperti itu." sedangkan Jongin memdengus kesal dna menundukkan kepalanya.

"hai mama kenapa? ayo cerita sama papa" Sehun beralih duduk dipinggiran kasur milik mereka dengan menarik Jongin terlebih dahulu.

"hun.." dengan wajah manis Sehun melihat tatapan Jongim seperti orang yang akan meminta sesuatu.

"cepat Jongin" andai saja ia tidak kelelahan ia pasti mau menunggu dengan sabar.

"aku hamil"

"..."

"tapi aku tidak begitu yakin, selama ini sirklus menstruasi ku terganggu setelah melahirkan Taeoh."

"..."

"hun"

"..."

hening, Jongin tadi berbicara dengan menatap kearah lain. Lalu ia arahkan kepalanya ke sebelah kanan dimana ada Sehun.

"Hun" panggilnya karena raut wajah Sehun sulit ditebak ekspresinya.

Sehun sadar saat tangan lembut Jongin menggenggam tangan Sehun.

"kau betul-betul hamil sayang?" tanya Sehun memastikan.

"aku tidak beg-"

"halo? dokter tolong kerumah saya sebentar" tanpa banyak bicara Sehun menelpon dokter pribadi keluarganya yang kebetulan istri dokter itu juga dokter kandungan yang selama ini membantu Jongin saat mengandung dulu.

Dan Jongin hanya bisa melongo melihat Sehun tadi, ia berbicara dipotongnya dan malah menelpon dokter pribadiNya.

.

.

"selamat tuan muda, istri anda sedang mengandung anak kedua anda dan janinnya sudah berusia 4 minggu."

masih terngiang perkataan dokter itu, isrrinya yang sangat dicintainya, ibu daei anaknya sekarang tengah mengandung.

Astaga Tuhan bukankah keberuntungan Sehun semakin bertambah, bersyukur padamu atas semuanya, do'a Sehun.

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc

.

.

.

.

halooooo semuanya readersnim maupun siders teeimakasih buat baca ff-aneh-ku.

ah sebelum membuat chap 7 penulisanku banyak salah bahkan kecadelan Taeoh dengan huruf R bebeapa aku masukan karena lupa seharusnya L karena Taeoh masih anak-anak.

dan mungkin untuk publishnya aku tidak janji bisa fast update karena aku mulai sibuk dengan kegiatan sekolah jeongmal mianhae readersnim.

untuk alur cerita memang ini flat saja mungkin karena aku tidak bisa membuat konflik yang berat huhuhu T_T

tetap selalu sukai cerita ini walau ceritanya sesikit aneh. Hoamm sudah dulu ya sesaei tadi mataku sangat mengantuk. Gomawoyoo yeorobeun!


	8. Adik

Chapter 8

My Family : Adik

Hunkai GS!

With Taeoh n baby

.

.

.

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

.

.

Semua keluarga Sehun senang saat Sehun mengatakan istrinya Jongin sedang mengandung anak keduanya.

Taeoh si kecil juga senang saat diberitahu kalau dia akan memiliki adik

"Taeoh akan punya teman bermain jika mama dan papa sibuk" katanya riang.

Jongin tentu senang diperutnya kini ada satu nyawa yang akan hidup dengannya selama 7 bulan kedepan.

Dan Jongin tidak sabar menunggu kelahiran anak keduanya.

.

.

"Sehun mana Taeoh?" Jongin baru saja datang dari periksakan kandungannya bersama

minseok.

"dia sedang main dengan jia" jawab Sehun dengan menarik Jongin duduk disebelahnya.

"jia disini? dengan siapa?" Jongin duduk disebelahnya.

"dengan kyuhyun hyung, dia menitipkan jia disini karena mereka sibuk." jawab Sehun sambil menonton tv.

Jia adalah anak pertama Kyuhyun dan Sungmin, jia sudah berumur 6 tahun bocah perempuan itu memang dekat dengan sang adik kesayangannya Taeoh. Sedangkan anak bungsu kakaknya itu bersama orang tuanya.

.

"Taeoh! noona lapar" kata Jia yang mengelus perutnya.

Taeoh menoleh kesamping menatap noonanya.

"benalkah? ayo kita minta makanan sama papa" ajak Taeoh mereka bermain dikamar.

"papa noona lapal, Taeoh juga"aksen cadelnya masih kentara.

Jongin menoleh kearah anaknya yang berjalan keluar dari kamar bersama Jia ponakannya.

"mama!" Taeoh melihat Jongin yang duduk disebelah ayahnya lantas berteriak senang dna berlari menghampiri sang ibu.

"mama kapan pulang?" Taeoh bergelut manja dipangkuan Jongin.

"baru saja sayang, eh ada Jia. Halo jia!" Jongin usap punggung anaknya dengan sayang dan menyapa Jia yang berjalan memdekati mereka.

"halo juga mama" sapa balik Jia dengan riang.

"ayo sini Jia! mama peluk, mama rindu Jia" Jongin memanggilnya dan memeluk Jia.

Jongin juga menyayangi keponakannya, Jongin tipe wanita penyayang ingat?.

"hehhe" Jia tertawa senang saat Jongin memeluknya, ia juga menyayangi Jongin seperti ia menyayangi ibunya.

"mama, noona lapal katanya" adu Taeoh teringat tujuan mereka keluar.

Sehun yang dari tadi diam hanya memandang mereka tersenyum bahagia.

"benarkah? ayo kalau begitu mama memasakkan untuk kalian dulu ya" Sehun awalnya ingin protes Jongin ingin memasak tapi ia berjanji tidak akan terlalu overprotektif kepada Jongin.

.

.

Selesai makan Taeoh dan Jia melakukan ritual siangnya dengan tidur, Jongin memang selalu membiasakan itu pada Taeoh.

Sehun juga awalnya karena hari ini libur, ia ikutan tidur bersama Taeoh dan Jia di ruang santai.

Dengan beralaskan bantal dan kasur lipat tipis yang bisa menampung mereka bertiga.

Sedangkan Jongin duduk disofa dibelakang kasur, kasur lipat itu digelar didepan tv.

Ia menonton karena tidak merasakan kantuk. Dengan volume yang kecil supaya tidak membangunkan malaikatnya.

Lama menonton Jongin merasa pegal seluruh tubuhnya ia lihat jam dinding yang terpasang diatas tv.

Jam 3.48 pm ...

sudah satu jam yang lalu ia duduk, Jonginpun bangun dan menggerakkan badannya pelan seraya merilekskan tubuhnya.

Dilihatnya ketiga orang yang berada di atas kasur itu masih tertidur lelap, Sehun juga begitu lelap tidurnya sampai-sampai kakinya berada dilantai.

"haha Sehun seperti anak kecil saja saat tidur" Jongin duduk dilantai dan bersender pada kaki sofa menghadap kearah suaminya memandang wajah Sehun yang tertidur.

"lihat bahkan tidak ada tampannya saat tidur" ejek Jongin karena bosan.

"eunghhhh" Sehun melenguh kala merasakan sentuhan dikepalanya.

"sayang" Sehun mencoba membiasakan matanya dan mulai berpangku dipangkuan Jongin.

Jongin yang diperlakukan begitu senang, Sehun bermanja dengannya seperti Taeoh.

"sudah sore, kalau masih ngantuk tidur saja lagi" ucapnya lembut seraya mengelus rambut Sehun, membuat Sehun seakan tidur lagi.

Tidak ada sahutan dari Sehun, beruntung saja ia tadi duduk bersandarkan sofa dan kaki selunjuran. Kalu tidak begitu mungkin ia akan merasakan kram karena salah duduk dan ditindih kepala Sehun.

"mama" suara Taeoh, sepertinya ia terganggu dengan gerakan sang ayah.

"mama disini nak, sini" Taeoh lalu bangun dan mendekati Jongin.

Taeoh menggeram saat sang ayah sudah lebih dulu bermanja dengan ibunya, dan ia melihat mamanya merentangkan tangannya. Lagian Sehun merebahkan kepalanya ditengah-tengah paha Jongin, jadi masih ada ruang kosong dibelakang kepala Sehun.

"mama ngantuk" Taeoh mendudukan badannya yang lumayan berat dipangkuan ibunya, ini posisi favoritnya jika dipangku sang ibu.

"ayo tidur lagi" bukannya keberatan Jongin malah senang laku memeluk anaknya dan ia rebahkan kepala mungil itu diatas dadanya sebagai bantal Taeoh.

Seperti itu tidak membuatnya lelah, malahan itu membuat energinya kembali. Bersama dengan orang terkasih dan tercinta.

Dengan Sehun yang merebahkan kepalanya dipaha Jongin dan Taeoh berpangku dibelakang ayahnya. Sehun menghadap televisi.

"Jongin" itu seperti suara Sungmin dan Kyuhyun.

"ah! oppa eonni, annyeonghaseyo" Jongin mencoba membungkukkan kepalanya karena sulit ada Taeoh dan Sehun yang berada dipangkuannya.

"astaga lihat anak ini! sudah besar masih saja bermanja" Kyuhyun yang memang orangnya jahil lantas menganggu Sehun dengan menendang pantat Sehun.

Sedangkan Sungmin hanya menggelengkan kepalanya lalu membangunkan Jia yang masih tertidur.

"auhhh sakit" Sehun mengaduh dan bangun dari tidurnya lalu mencari orang yang menganggu tidurnya.

"sia- ah hyung kapan datang? eh- kau menganggu tidurku saja!" setelah mengetahui sang kakak yang menganggunya Sehun lantas ingin kembali merebahkan kepalanya ke paha Jongin.

"eh bocah! istrimu sedang hamil jangan kau tiduri kakinya!" Kyuhyun kesal lalu menendang pantat Sehun lagi.

Sehun mengaduh berulangkali dan lekas bangun lalu menatap tajam kakaknya itu.

"apa hah?" tantang Kyuhyun.

"sudah kyu" tegur Sungmin yang jengah melihat kelakuan suaminya itu. Sedangkan Jongin hanya tertawa.

"dan kau Jongin kenapa kau memangku mereka? kau lupa kalau sedang hamil?" tegur Sungmin, dan Jongin hanya menyengir.

"aku tidak lupa kok eonni, aku memang suka seperti ini" ucapnya sambil mengelus punggung Taeoh yang masih tidur dipangkuannya.

"eh kapan Taeoh disini" heran Sehun melihat anaknya yang berada di pangkuan sang istri.

"sedari kau tidur hun, Taeoh bangun lalu cemburu padamu" seraya mengelus kepala Taeoh lembut.

"ah kalau begitu kami pulang yah" kata Sungmin lalu kyuhyun yang tadi diam mengangkat anaknya yang masih tertidur tidak mau dibangunkan.

Kyuhyun menggendong Jia dan mengikuti istrinya yang akan keluar.

"Jong, Hun kami pulang dulu" pamit mereka, lalu tinggalah mereka bertiga.

Suasan jadi sepi dengan Jongin sekekali bersenandung untuk Taeoh. Sehun menatap istrinya yang manis itu.

Jongin yang merasa diperhatikan lantas menolehkan kepalanya kearah sehun disamping.

"kenapa sayang?" tanya Jongin dan mengelus rahang Sehun dengan lembut.

"tidak ada hanya saja aku terkejut tadi" lalu menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu Jongin dan memeluknya juga memeluk Taeoh.

"dasar tukang tidur" decak Sehun melihat anaknya yang melanjutkan tidur tanpa terganggu itu.

"kau mengataiku?" kata Jongin tersindir.

"hah? kok kamu? aku kan bilangnya ke Taeoh sayang" Sehun mengeratkan pelukannya.

"hahha iya aku tau hun, hun jangan kencang-kencang badan Taeoh menekan perutku" adu Jongin seketika Sehun melepaskan pelukannya lalu memeriksa keadaan Jongin.

"kau tidak apa-apakan? sini Taeoh turunkan saja kasian baby disana sayang" Sehun mencoba mengambil Taeoh dari pangkuan Jongin.

"ishh,, biarkan saja" Jongin menepis tangan Sehun lalu memeluk Taeoh erat.

Sehun gemas lalu mengecup bibir berisi istrinya.

Saat Sehun ingin menghentikannya Jongin malah menarik tengkuk Sehun dan melanjutkan kegiatannya.

Meski mereka satu rumah dan selalu bersama tapi momen seperti ini sangat jarang, apalagi Taeoh semakin besar dan semakin sulit juga mereka berbagi sentuhan.

"kau merindukannya eoh?" goda Sehun dengan seringaian mesumnya.

"ishh" Jongin menatap arah lain kesal karena digoda dan ia merasa panas dan merah dipipinya.

"hahahah kau malu sayang? sini kita lanjutkan dikamar bagaimana?" dengan mengangkat alis menggoda.

plakk

"dasar mesum!" Jongin pukul tangan Sehun yang kini memerah.

"auh, hahaha kalau aku tidak mesum Taeoh dan baby didalam sana tidak ada sayang" benar juga batin Jongin, dan ia merasakan geli pada bagian telinganya yang ditiup menggoda oleh Sehun.

"hun geli, sudah nanti Taeoh terganggu" Sehun dan Jongin pun menghentikannya, kasian juga waktu tidur anaknya terganggu.

"bagaimana pemeriksaan tadi?" tanya Sehun teringat.

"baik-baik saja, walau baby keadaannya lebih lemah saat aku mengandung Taeoh dulu hun" Sehun memandang lekat Jongin.

"Tapi aku tidak juga bekerja yang berat Hun" Jongin tau arti tatapan mata Sehun.

"kau itu bandel kalau diberitahu sayang" Sehun mengusap kepala Jongin.

"ishh,, itu karena kau terlalu berlebihan hun. Kau seolah-olah memperlakukanku seperti orang sakit" cemberut Jongin.

"bagaimana aku tidak khawatir eum, kau itu menambrak untuk saja yang kau tabrak itu kumpulan benda yang kenyal itu" Sehun lupa namanya sesuatu yang Jongin tabrak 3 tahun yang lalu.

"itu kecelakaan kecil sayang, buktinya aku selamatkan? Taeoh juga tidak cacat sama sekali" sanggah Jongin.

"kau tidak merasakan bagaimananya aku khawartir, istri dan calon bayiku jika itu aku kau bagaimana?" Jongin menyergit tidak suka.

"kenapa kau berbicara seperti itu? tidak baik Sehun, dan tentu aku tidak mau kau terjadi apa-apa!" Jongin tau apa yang dirasakan Sehun dulu, takut kehilangan orang yang dicintai.

"maka dari itu, sekarang aku ingin kau mendengarkan kata-kataku itu semua demi mu sayang." Sehun mengecup lembut dahi Jongin menyalurkan cinta dan kasih sayang yang ia punya untuk Jongin.

Tanpa membangunkan Taeoh yang sedang tidur mereka melanjutkan ciuman mereka yang jarang mereka lakukan.

.

.

.

"mama! kapan adik bayi lahir?" tanya Taeoh yang kini sedang duduk disebelah mamanya dan melihat perut mamanya yang mulai membesar.

"mungkin sekitar 4 bulan lagi" jawab Jongin.

Sekarang kandungan Jongin berusia kurang lebih 5 bulan, tentu peutnya yang ramping kembali berbentuk setengah bola iu.

"benarkah? kenapa lama sekali mama?" tanya Taeoh bingung.

"itu karena adik harus tumbuh besar dan mampu untuk melihat dunia sayang, Taeoh juga begitu kok" jelas Jongin, Taeoh memang dasar anak yang pandai ia mengerti penjelasan Jongin.

"wahh kalau begitu kaka akan menunggu adik lahir" ucapnya senang dan memanggil dirinya sendiri kakak.

"wahh kaka tidak sabar adik lahir yah" Jongin menirukan suara anak kecil dan menggenggam tangan Taeoh laku membawanya keperutnya.

"mama!, adiknya bergerak" Taeoh seperti merasa sesuatu saat bayi yang diperut Jongin bergeraj dan dirasakan olehnya.

"asyik mama, adik sepertinya senang bertemu dan bermain dengan kaka"

"iya sayang" Jongin tersenyum melihat kelincahan sang anak.

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc

.

.

.

halo readersnim maaf kalo semakin kesini ff ku semakin tidak bagus atau dibilang ini memang aneh, setidaknya aku sudah membuatnya semampuku, mian kalau ini jelek, kamsahamnida yeoreobeun.

maaf lgi untuk readersnim yang sudah review , aku tidak bisa membalas satu-satu. Mianhaeyo


	9. Cemburu

Chapter 9

My Family : cemburu

Hunkai GS!

with Taeoh and baby ^^

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Happy Reading!

.

.

.

masa kehamilan Jongin semakin bertambah, sekarang ia memasuki bulan ke-enam masa kehamilannya.

Acara mengidam Jongin tidak terlalu susah tidak jauh seperti ia mengandung Taeoh dulu.

Tapi ada satu yang berbeda, Jongin itu sekarang mudah cemburu. Mungkin bawaan bayinya atau mungkin seseorang disana tengah genit mendekati suaminya.

Ia sering melihat wanita itu disekeliling Sehun, Sehun juga tampak santai dan itu membuat Jongin kesal dan marah -terlebih cemburu-.

Jongin ingin sekali memaki wanita itu untuk menjauh dari suaminya, tapi itu tidak mungkin karena beberapa minggu yang lalu Sehun diangkat jabatan sebagai direktur.

Saham Sehun ia tanamkan disana dan ia juga terpilih sebagai pemimpin, sedangkan sang direktur utama -Kris- menyerahkannya kepada Sehun seutuhnya karena memang perusahaan itu juga milik keluarga yang pasti Sehun juga termasuk.

Perusahaan itu juga berkembang karena usaha Sehun. Jadi ia pantas dinobatkan sebagai direkturnya.

Dan berita itu membuat Jongin juga ikut senang, tapi satu yang membuat Jongin kesal yaitu sekretaris Sehun.

Entah kenapa dimata Jongin wanita itu genit kepada suaminya.

Mungkin ia akan selalu menahan diri untuk tidak mengeluarkan amarahnya, tapi hei! dia sudah kelewatan.

Bagaimana tidak wanita itu seenak jidat berdiri dekat disebelah suaminya.

Astaga istri yang mana tidak panas melihat itu, dasar tidak tau malu!. Istrinya ada didepannya ia malah santai dekat-dekat dengan Sehun.

Ngomong-ngomong itu adalah hari pertama Jongin ke kantornya untuk memberikan makan siang. Tapi bukannya apa Jongin malah menemukan Sehun yang sedang berbicara dengan Sekretarisnya berdiri didepan meja.

Posisi Sehun memang biasa berdiri dengan dokumen ditangannya.

Tapi wanita itu, astaga seperti menempel pada suaminya.

Pintu terbuka dan Jongin masuk memang tidak disadari oleh mereka, dan Sehun terus mengoceh tentang kinerja sekretarisnya ada nada marah saat ia membaca dokumen itu entah ia tujukan pada siapa.

"Sehun-ah" panggil Jongin sembari ia masuk dengan kotak bekal yang ia bawa.

Senyuman Sehun mengembang lalu mendekati Jongin, sedangkan wanita itu terlihat bingung saat melihat dirinya.

"kotak bekal" Jongin memperlihatkan kotak bekal yang ia bawa.

"ahh.. kebetulan sekali aku lapar" adu Sehun manja.

Jongin tersenyum senang lalu ia melihat kearah wanita itu yang sepertinya menunggu Sehun yang kini menyambutnya.

"ah, Nona Do bisa kau perbaiki dokumen itu sedikit? perbaiki dilingkaran yang sudah ku tandai tadi." Do Kyungsoo nama sekretarisnya itu pun mengangguk paham.

"ne, sajangnim saya akan memperbaikinya" setelah membungkuk Kyungsoo keluar.

"dia terlalu dekat denganmu" Jongin mengeluarkan pemikirannya.

"maksudmu?" Sehun bingung. Jongin menatap datar Sehun lalu mendudukan tubuhnya dikursi diruang kerja Sehun.

"wanita itu terlalu dekat denganmu" kesal Jongin.

"dekat bagaimana sayang? kami harus dekat diakan sekretarisku kalau tidak dekat bagaimana kami bekerja" jawab Sehun dan itu bukan jawaban yang Jongin maksud.

"dia terlalu dekat denganmu!" kesal Jongin lalu bersedekap dada diatas perutnya yang mulai buncit itu.

"astaga Jongin sayang, jangan berpikiran yang macam-macam. Dan aku tidak mungkin dekat dengan dia seperti apa yang kau pikirkan"

"itu hanya sebatas pimpinan dan sekretaris babe" dan Sehun mengelus perut Jongin

"apa kabar baby, Chu~" Sehun menyapa si calon bayinya dan mengecup lembut perut Jongin, yang membuat senyuman Jongin merekah.

"baik saja ayah" Jongin menyuarakan suara bayi dan membalas ucapan Sehun.

"tapi ku lihat dia tertarik padamu hun, apa dia tidak tau kalau kau sudah punya anak dan istri hah?!" Jongin keukeuh memperdebatkannya Sehun hanya bisa sabar, Jongin sedang dalam mood yang tidak baik.

"benarkah? meskipun dia tertarik denganku, kau tetap yang menjadi segalanya bagiku sayang" Sehun genggam tangan Jongin dan mengelusnya lalu ia cium tangannya.

"aku tau sayang kau sedang cemburu, tapi tenanglah nona Do itu sudah memiliki kekasihnya sayang." Sehun menatap lekat Jongin.

"bagaimana kalau dia bersikeras hun? kau tidak taukan yang terjadi kedepannya." Sehun hanya mehela nafas pasrah.

"yasudah aku akan berhati-hati, kau membawa bekal apa?" lalu Jongin membuka kotak bekal yang ia bawa.

"nasi goreng kimchi, oh ada salad sayur juga" nasi goreng kimchi buatan Jongin adalah menu favorit Sehun, ditambah pencuci mulutnya salad sayur.

"Taeoh mana?" ia sempat lupa kenapa anak pertamanya tidak ada.

"dia bersama ibu, ibu membawanya ke taman bermain bersama ayah" tanpa menatap Sehun, Jongin sibuk menata kotak bekal itu sehingga Sehun bisa makan.

"mereka itu" Taeoh memang cucu kebanggaan mereka, karena Taeoh satu-satunya cucu lelaki.

Tapi bukan berarti Tn. dan Ny. Oh tidak sayang dengan cucunya yang lain, ia juga sayang bahkan perhatian mereka tidak berbeda hanya saja cucu mereka yang lain sudah mulai besar dan sering tidak mau jika diajak jalan-jalan.

Jika jalan-jalan juga kalau mereka ada waktu, seperti Jia yang umurnya 6 tahun dia sibuk ikut les dimana-mana karen itu juga keinginan Jia.

Sedangkan cucu pertamanya Ye eun sudah berumur 10 tahun anak pertama victoria, victoria lebih dulu menikah dibanding Kyuhyun.

Sunmi anak kedua Kyuhyun yang berbeda 1 tahun lebih tua dari Taeoh, tidak terlalu dekat dengan Taoeh. Entah Sunmi selalu takut jika berada didekat Taeoh.

Yeri anak kedua victoria yang berumur 7 tahun ini sibuk dengan kegiatannya sama seperti Ye eun. Tidak terlalu dekat dengan Taeoh karena mereka tidak berada di Korea. Keluarga kecil Victoria tinggal di canada.

Jadi hanya Jia yang dekat dengan Taeoh, Jia juga noona kesayangan Taeoh. Begitupun jia kepada Taeoh.

Kembali dengan Sehun dan Jongin.

Sehun lalu memakan makanan yang dibawakan Jongin.

"kau tidak makan?" tanya Sehun yang melihat Jongin yang juga melihat dirinya.

"aku sudah makan, tadi sebelum kesini" kata Jongin sambil membersihkan mulut Sehun yang sedikit kotor.

"kau ini makan seperti Taeoh saja" membersihkan dengan tisu yang Jongin selalu bawa.

"itu karena masakanmu sangat enak sayang" puji Sehun dan ia melanjutkan makannya dengan lahap.

Jongin tidak terlalu sering mengantarkan bekal dikarenakan ia sedang mengandung dan Sehun tidak ingin terjadi apa-apa.

Hanya saja hari ini Jongin ingin mendatanginya ke kantor melihat bagaimana usaha suaminya yang sudah sekitar 4 tahun ini bersama dirinya.

"kau datang diantar supir ibu kan?" Jongin hanya mengangguk karena ia sedang memakan salad yang ia buat sebenarnya untuk Sehun.

"saladnya enak" puji Jongin.

"kan buatan kamu sendiri sayang" Jongin menyengir lebar dengan masih terus mengunyah.

"ah kenapa aku memakan saladmu" Jongin tiba-tiba berhenti makan, ia lupa jika salad ini untuk Sehun.

"haha tidak apa, makan saja sayang. Kalau perlu habiskan saja aku tidak apa, lagian sayur itu bukan favoritku." hei Sehun! kau kira kimchi itu bukan sayur? buah begitu?

Sehu tidak terlalu suka jika Sayur itu mentah seperti salad, dia akan memakannya jika tidak sering disajikan.

Jika dibuat beraneka macam, seperti Kimchi Sehun malah gemar memakannya. Katanya lebih berasa.

Jongin melanjutkan memakan saladnya sampai habis, tidak terlalu banyak sih.

"Hun kalau nanti kamu bekerja, ingat! jangan dekat-dekat wanita itu" Sehun kembali menghela nafasnya.

"iya babe, aku tidak akan dekat-dekat dengannya."

Sehunpun selesai dengan makanannya dan kotak bekal itu sudah tersusun rapi seperti semula.

tokk tokk

"sajangnim maaf mengganggu" ternyata itu Kyungsoo dan raut wajah Jongin langsung suram.

"oh iya ada apa" Sehun baru sadar jika jam makan siang sudah lewat.

"ini laporan bulan lalu dan bulan ini, saya sudah mengechecknya dan semuanya bersih" meskipun Kyungsoo pekerja baru, tapi ia sangat cerdas dan inisiatif.

"baiklah letakkan saja dimejaku" Kyungsoo membungkuk sopan.

"annyeonghaseyo Ny. Oh, Mianhamnida jika saya tidak menyapa anda tadi. Maaf jika lancang saya tidak mengenal anda karena saya pegawai baru disini mohon maafkan saya Ny. Oh dan nama saya adalah Do Kyungsoo" Kyungsoo mengenalkan dirinya degan sopan, tidak ada masalah sebenarnya. Pakaian Kyungsoo juga tertutup jauh dari kata berlebihan.

Atau memang Jongin yang berlebihan?.

"oh Sekretaris Do, salam kenal namaku Oh Jongin margaku sebelumnya Kim" balas Jongin.

"berarti Kim Jongin? seperti nama adik Minseok eonni" gurau Kyungsoo.

"kau mengenal kakaku?" Jongin terkejut jika kyungsoo mengenal kakaknya tapi kenapa dia tidak kenal dengan wanita itu?.

"ah iya? aku kenal minseok eonni, berarti and adalah adik minseok eonni? wah dunia ternyata sempit ya" Kyungsoo mencairkan suasana yang semua sangat kaku.

"minseok eonni adalah teman kakaku namanya Do Min ju, mantan kekasih sebenarnya. Hanya saja mereka masih berteman sampai sekarang, bahkan kakak iparku sangat kenal dengan Minseok eonni." jelas Kyungsoo dan melupakan pembicaraan yang formal.

"ah maafkan saya, sudah banyak berbicara" Kyungsoo membungkuk minta maaf atas kelancangan ia berbicara.

"haha tidak apa-apa kyungsoo, bagus jika kita saling mengenal. Aku tadi sempat tidak suka denganmu karena yaa ku kira kau seperti sekertaris yang seringku lihat di drama"

"kau terlalu banyak menonton drama sayang" Sehun memutar matanya malas, kenapa masa kehamilan anak keduanya an Jongin, Jongin menjadi drama queen sekali?.

"diam kau! kau itu playboy tau" Jongin pun mendecak kesal kepada Sehun.

"baik Ny. Jongin kalau begitu saya pergi dulu karena ada pekerjaan yang harus saya kerjakan. Dan maaf Ny. Jongin saya sudah mempunyai tunangan jadi saya tidak mungkin menggoda Oh sajangnim" sekali lagi Kyungsoo membungkuk dan keluar dengan tenang.

"sudah kukatakan bukan?" kata Sehun mengingatkan tuduhan Jongin tadi.

"kau menyebalkan sekali" oh Mood Jongin berubah.

"sudahlah sayang, kasian baby nanti sedih jika ibunya marah-marah" Sehun memeluk Jongin dari belakang dan menenangkan Jongin.

Jongin yang merasa hangat dan nyaman semakin membuat dirinya terkukung dipelukan Sehun.

"berhentilah cemburu sayang, aku tidak akan selingkuh dengan wanita lain jika saja yang aku punya lebih indah dan lebih lagi mencintaiku."

"kau mungkin merasa tidak sebanding dengan mereka yang lebih cantik diluar sana, tapi tetap saja mataku terus terpesona dengan kecantikan alami dan kecantikam hatimu sayang," Jongin diam mendengarkan kalimat demi kalimat yang Sehun utarakan kepadanya.

"aku tau sayang, jika ucapanku selama ini tidak seperti apa yang kuperbuat padamu. Tapi setidaknya aku bersamamu, berjuang denganmu dan untukmu sekarang aku hidup."

"dan masa depan aku tidak mengetahui seperti apa nanti, dan kita tidak mengetahui apa saja yang akan terjadi pada kita. intinya sekarang aku mencoba terus bersamamu hidup denganmu dan terus mencintaimu semampuku" Jongin bahagia Sehun berjuang untuknya.

Ia senang dan bahagia memiliki Sehun hidup bersamanya walau tidak tau yang akan datang apa yang terjadi. Intinya kata sehun setidaknya sekarang mereka bersama, saling berjuang, saling terus mencintai, saling terus bersama.

Dengan buah hati mereka, memgesampingkan bagaimana nasib masa depan mereka. Mereka tipe pasangan yang tidak terlalu berlebihan. Jika mereka mampu mereka akan melakukannya tanpa perlu janji manis seperti banyak pasangan.

Walau masa depan itu penting, tapi jika tidak dimulai berpikir dari sekarang masa depan itu seperti abu yang tidak ada guna.

Ada masanya masa depan itu harus dipersiapkan sebagai mana mestinya, sebenarnya bagi Jongin dan Sehun tidak. Jika menyiapkan tanpa usaha itu sama saja tidak sebanding.

Yang mereka pentingkan bagaimana mereka bersama, terus saling mencintai dan berjuang untuk kebahagian mereka.

Itu pemikiran mereka, mereka tidak suka berkata-kata Jika itu tidak sesuai dengan apa yang akan dilakukannya, selebihnya Jongin. Menurutnya janji itu adalah sesuatu hal yang nanti mungkin bisa memisahkan mereka.

Jika mereka punya janji terus bersama, bagaimana jika salah satu dari mereka merasa tidak ada kecocokan?. Inilah dunia kita harus berpikir logis bukan hanya imajinasi.

Bukan janji yang Jongin inginkan dari Sehun tapi Bukti dam kesungguhan Sehun yang Jongin perlukan.

.

.

.

.

.

"saranghae Jongin, dan aku akan terus mencoba tetap mencintaimu"

"nado Sehun, bagiku itu cukup. Aku tidak ingin memaksamu terus mencintaiku, cintai aku semampumu, semampu hatimu. meskipun menyakitkan."

"aku mencintaimu sayang"

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

asdfghjkl ff aneh kembali lagiii, untuk kelahirnnya anak kedua Jongin aku belum siap membuatnya. Karena aku kasian dengan orang yang melahirkan (ga ada hubungannya).

maaf readersnim jika ff ini banyak sekali typo ataupun sejenis itu. alur yang aneh atau susunan bahasanya tidak dimengerti tolong maafkan aku, karena bahasa indonesia ku tidak terlalu baik.

terimakasih untuk reviews dari kalian, dan aku sangat merasa terhargai oleh kalian.

dan maaf jika post ff sangat lambat, itu karena aku sangat lelah jika pulang sekolah aku istirahat, dan malamnya mungkin aku bisa terkena penyakit malas. makanya ffku terbengkalai(?)

ah apa kalian mendengar tentang Chan dan Joy? ya aku sih ga terlalu perduli dengan itu, ya karena aku sakit hati (?) saat membaca sebuah postingan, dan aku kurang ingat seperti apa kata-katanya.

intinya jika Baek itu menyukai wanita dan Chan merasa entah terlecehkan -mungkin- saat banyak fans yang bikin baik itu fanart atau apapun yang berbau yaoi, dan mereka mengatakan bahwa seperti itu haters bukan exo-l dan aku sedih.

mungkin beginilah fangirl kita apa adanya dan pasti melakukan kesalahan, aku tau itu sangat menganggu mereka tapi kita juga manusia kita pasti susah melepaskan hal yang seperti itu.

ah aku seorang CBHS dan seorang fujho dalam dunia maya, jika dunia nyata aku benar-benar jijik (ah maafkan aku) tapi jika itu Chanbaek malah terkesan bagaimana begitu hehe.

ah maafkan jika kalian malah membaca curhatanku, dan terimakasih semuanya yang sudah membacanya ya ^^

Love Sekai 3


	10. Sakit

Chapter 10

My Family : sakit

with Taeoh and Baby

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Happy Reading^^

.

.

.

.

Sehun panik dan ia benar-benar panik saat Jongin mengerang sakit pada perutnya, astaga apa ini waktunya istrinya melahirkan? tidak eh bukan iya duh Sehun bingung.

Dengan wajah pucat pasi ia membeku saat mendengar erangan dari wanita didepannya ini.

Astaga Sehun rasanya ingin menangis mendengarnya.

Sedangkan Jongin terus mengerang kesakitan didepan Sehun entah ini memang waktunya melahirkan atau bukan Sehun tidak tau.

Jongin? terus mengerang kesakitan dan mengelus perutnya dan berteriak nama Sehun.

"sayang kau-apa ini kau, aishh apa ini waktunya dia lahir?" bahkan Sehun bingung harus berbicara apa.

Melihat wajah panik sang Suami Jongin malah menghentikan acara -kesakitannya- dan tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Sehun menyergit bingung kenapa dengan istri cantik dan manisnya ini tertawa?.

"Jong? baby akan keluar kan?" Sehun bertanya dan Jongin tetap tertawa melihat wajah panik itu.

"kau menipuku sayang?" Sehun berkata datar dan bingung.

plakkkkkk...

"haha bodoh tentu saja betulan! kau kira aku menipumu hah! aishhh ini sakit Hun. Hahaha tapi wajahhahaha mu lucu auwww shhh sekali haha shhh" istrinya kenapa? masih bisa tertawa padahal sedang kesakitan?.

"cepat bawa aku kerumah sakit, aku masih bisa menahan. Sepertinya baby ingin keluar" Jongin mengelus perutnya yang memberikan tanda itu, meski mereka tidak tau jenis kelamin baby mereka karena ingin surprise seperti Taeoh jadi mereka menerima saja jenis kelamin apapun.

"mama? mama kenapa?" Taeoh yang baru pulang dari sekolah dan baru dari kamar berganti baju dan melihat mamanya yang terduduk dipinggiran ranjang sedang kesakitan tapi juga tertawa menyergit bingung.

Sehun baru menjemput Taeoh, tapi saat ia memasuki kamar ia langsung disuguhi wajah sang istri yang mengerang kesakitan.

"adik bayi akan keluar sayang, papa akan mengantar mama kerumah sakit. Dan Taeoh bantu papa ya, Taeoh ingat barang persiapan adik bayi dimana? Taeoh bawakan dan susul papa di mobil arra? cepatlah sayang" Sehun menyuruh Taeoh sambil mengangkat Jongin yang mulai kesakitan lagi dengan pelan-pelan tapi cepat.

Taeoh? lekas ia ambil barang persiapan adik bayinya, bocah 3 tahun lebigh itu memang sudah diajarkan ayahnya jika ada kejadian seperti ini. Dan Taeoh mengerti langsung ke lemari mama dan papanya dan langsung mengambil tas yang lumayan agak besar itu, tapi masih bisa ia bawa dan berlari menghampiri orang tuanya yang menunggunya di mobil.

"ini papa" Sehun menunggu Taeoh dan memasukkan tas Jongin ke bagasi dan Taeoh masuk kedalam mobil dimana Jongin didalamnya.

Jongin dan Taeoh duduk di kursi belakang. Dan Sehun mulai menenangkan dirinya dan mulai menyetir dengan cepat dan hati-hati beruntung saat ini masih jam sibuk bekerja jadi jalanan lumayan agak sepi.

Taeoh yang disebelah ibunya mengelus lengan ibunya yang mengelus perut besarnya.

"mama yang kuat ya, adik bayi juga jangan nakal tunggu ketemu sama dokter ya adik bayi baru keluar" Taeoh memberikan semangat kepada dua orang yang ia sayangi, ibu dan calon adiknya yang akan lahir didunia.

"makasihh ughh Taeoh sayanghh, mama bangghha dengan Taeohsshh" Jongin berterimakasih meski sekarang ia sedang kesakitan.

Ia sangat bangga dengan Taeoh, selain pintar, baik Taeoh juga membanggakan bagi Jongin dan Sehun. Jongin merasa senang Taeoh dalam bimbingannya yang baik.

"sebentar lagi sayang kita sampai" Sehun menenangkan Jongin.

Dan Jongin hanya mengangguk karena ia masih mengerang kesakitan.

Air mata Taeoh dan Sehun keluar ia begitu bangga dengan wanita ini, begitu hebat meskipun sakit Jongin tidak menangis tidak seperti Taeoh yang jatuh saja ia nangis, dan Sehun yang selalu mengeluh kelelahan.

Sedangkan Jongin? mengandung selama 9 bulan belum lagi merawat mereka, kurang kuat apalagi sosok wanita itu? Jongin memang wanita kuat.

"mama yang kuat, Taeoh akan menjadi anak yang baik dan menyayangi adik bayi jika mama kuat" Taeoh membersihkan peluh Jongin yang menetes karena kelelahan.

Jongin yang menerima perlakuan anaknya malah mengeluarkan air mata bangganya.

"terimakasih Tuhan kau memberikan anak yang pintar seperti Taeoh" batinnya.

Bukan dengan jawaban atau balasan ucapan yang Taeoh dapatkan tapi hanya anggukan, Jongin merasa tidak mampu mengeluarkan suaranya.

Dan mobil mereka pun sampai ke rumah sakit, Jongin langsung ditangani oleh para medis sedangkan Taeoh mengikuti bangsal Jognin yang dibawa para suster.

Sehun memarkirkan mobilnya dan mengambil perlengkapan lalu menyusul Taeoh yang bersama Jongin.

Kali ini kelahiran kedua Jongin tidak ditemani oleh mertuanya karena ayah dan ibu Sehun edang berada di canada mengunjungi kakak keduanya yang sedang sakit.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun sedang sibuk dan mana mungkin ia menghubungi kaka iparnya itu.

Dan yang terakhir Sehun menghubungi kakak Jongin, Minseok noona.

"papa" Taeoh berteriak didepan UGD atau ruang khusus untuk bersalin saat ia melihat papanya yang tengah berlari kearahnya.

"mama didalam" Taeoh memberitahukan tanpa ditanya oleh Sehun.

Mereka berdua lalu duduk dikursi tunggu dengan do'a yang selalu menyertai mereka untuk memperlancar wanita yang mereka sayangi didalam sana yang sedang berjuang untuk kedua kalinya.

"Tuhan, Taeoh mohon mudahkan lah mama untuk mengeluarkan Adik Taeoh. Taeoh janji akan menjadi anak dan kakak yang baik untuk mama dan adik" Taeoh berdo'a dnga tulus, Sehun yang melihat itu tersenyum bangga.

Ia sangat bangga dengan didikan Jongin wanita itu hebat mendidik anaknya seperti sekarang, sangat bisa diandalkan dan cerdas. Semoga anak kedua mereka tidak jauh berbeda dengan Taeoh.

Beberapa saat kemudia Minseok datang bersama anaknya minsae.

Minsae sudah berumur 13 tahun anak perempuan ini juga dekat dengan Taeoh, adik kesayangannya.

"Taeoh-ya" panggil minsae saat tiba.

"noona" mereka berbeda 10 tahun tapi mereka seperti orang dewasa, menurut Jongin jika mereka bertemu.

"Taeoh yang sabar dan terus berdo'a ya?! supaya adik bayi Taeoh dan bibi Jongin selamat" Taeoh menganggukan tangannya dan melanjutkan do'anya.

"bagaimana Jongin?" minseok penasaran dnegan adik kesayangannya, hanya minseok yang datang karena minseok saudara terdekat yang Jongin miliki.

Sedangkan saudara yang lainnya berada diluar kota, hanya Jongin dan Minseok yang tinggal dalam satu kota.

"masih didalam noona sudah 30 menit" jelas Sehun dan Minseok mendudukan tubuhnya disebelah Sehun.

10 menit kemudian pintu yang memisahkan antara Jongin dan Sehun terbuka, terlihtpat seorang perawat yang menghampiri mereka.

Lantas Sehun mendekati perawat itu.

"apa anda suami Jongin?" Perawat itu bertanya dan Sehun lekas menganggukkan kepalanya.

"ya saya suster"

"silahkan ikut saya, istri anda ingin anda disampingnya" Sehun sempat tertegun tapi ia lekas sadar dang mengikuti perawat itu masuk keruang bersalin.

"noona aku titip Taeoh sebentar ya!, Taeoh tunggu papa dan mama ya, Taeoh banyak-banyaklah berdo'a untuk mama dan adik bayi" Sehun menyampaikan pesannya lalu masuk kedalam ruagan itu.

"Tuhan kabulkan do'a Taeoh Tuhan. Taeoh ingin mama dan adik bayi selamat".

.

.

.

Didalam ruang bersalin Sehun sempat tercengang, posisi istrinya yang sekarang tertidur bersandar dengan kaki mengangkang tanpa penutup apapun.

Sehun langsung mendekati sang istri yang memanggilnya.

"hun" Sehun menggenggam tangan istrinya yang memegang tangannya kuat.

"aku disini sayang, bertahanlah" Sehun usap peluh Jongin.

"baik nyonya sekarang suami anda sudah berada disini dan sepertinya sudah waktunya bayi keluar, sudah pembukaan terakhitr." Dokter itu -untung seorang wanita- batin Sehun, menuntun istrinya untuk mengeluarkan bayi mereka.

Teriakan, erangan bahkan adegan jambakan yang Sehun dapat tak sebanding sakit dengan apa yang Jongin rasakan.

Tak ada air mata yang jatuh dari mata indah Jongin, meskipun kini mulutnya mengeluarkan suara sakit.

Pada erangan terakhir Sehun merasakan dan mendengar jika bayinya sudah memunculkan kepalanya dan keluar dengan selamat.

Sehun sangat senang dan bahagia saat ia melihat bayinya yang masih merah dan berdarah.

Sehun sempat meringis saat dokter tersebut memotong tali pusat bayinya lalu perawat itu membersihkan anaknya.

Jongin yang sedari tadi sedang beristirahat karena kelelahan.

Sehun menatap wajah damai Jongin yang sedang menutup matanya yang lelah.

"terimakasih sayang" Sehun kecup lembut dahi Jongin, dan Jongin tersenyum.

.

.

.

Sehun keluar dari ruang bersalin dengan peluh yang membanjiri baju nya. Minseok beserta Minsae dan Taeoh langsung menghadangnya.

"Jongin baik-baik saja dan adik bayi seorang laki-laki seperti Taeoh" Taeoh senang ibu dan adiknya selamat, tidak sia-sia ia berdo'a tanpa henti demi adik dan ibunya.

"papa" Sehun mengangkat tubuh kecil Taeoh dan memeluknya erat.

Meskipun dikaruniai seorang anak lelaki lagi dan itu tidak ada masalah dengannya, perempuan atau laki-laki asal selamat itu sudah membuat Sehun senang.

"Taeoh harus jadi kakak yang baik untuk adik bayi ya" nasihat Sehun dan Tawoh mengangguk semangat.

"ayo kita keruangan mama, ayo noona" mereka lalu keruangan dimana Jongin dirawat.

"mama" sapa Taeoh saat mereka memasuki kamar Jongin, Jongin yang memangnya sudah terbangun dari tidurnya itupun tersenyum senang saat melihat orang-orang terkasihnya datang.

"Taeoh-ah. eonni~" sapa Jongin ceria.

"bagaimana sayang? kau masih lelah kenapa bangun?"tanya Sehun dan mengelus rambut halus Jongin yang panjang sepinggang.

"aku sudah tidak lelah lagi hun, ah mana anakku?"

"mereka masih di ruang bayi Jongin, ahh maafkan Eonni yah. Eonni pergi dulu karena minjae dengan Chen oppa pasti ia sedang rewel" Jongin sempat cemberut karena kakaknya itu akan pergi.

"baiklah titip salam untuk suamimu eonni" Jongin melambaikan tangannya.

"noona pulang dulu ok! nanti noona kembali lagi menjenguk adik bayi" janji Minsae.

Minsae dan Minseok pun keluar dari kamar mereka.

Sehun sudah menelpon ibunya dan kakak-kakaknya.

Dan orang tua Sehun senang mendengarkan jika anak kedua Sehun dang Jongin laki-laki lagi.

Dan katanya mereka akan pulang besok untuk melihat cucu bungsu mereka.

"mama adik bayi sangat tampan seperti papa!" adu Taeoh karena dalam perjalanan keruang Jongin mereka sempat ingin menengok bayi yang baru lahir itu.

"benarkah? mama penasaran sekali. Tapj kalau dengan Taeoh tampan siapa?" Jongin menggoda Taeoh.

"adik bayi tampan dan Taeoh juga tampan jadi Taeoh dan adik bayi itu tampan mama." jelas Taeoh. Sehun dan Jongin pun senang.

Sekali lagi meski ia baru berusia 3 tahun tapi ia itu seperti orang dewasa, sudah bisa namanya yang berbagi dan menghargai.

cklek

Suara pintu kamar terbuka dan menampilkan seorang suster dan bangsal dorong bayi yang ia bawa.

"nyonya Oh ini anak anda" Perawat itu membantu Jongin mengasuhnya.

Dengan nasihat perawat kalau bayi itu harua diberi ASI.

"mungkin sekitar 1 jam lagi saya akan menjempur bayi anda." Jongin menangguk lalu mengeluarkan payudaranya karena ingin menyusui anak keduanya.

Taeoh dan Sehun hanya memandang apa yang dilakukan Jongin.

"wahh benar kata Taeoh, anak kedua kita lebih sepertimu hun" Sehun tersenyum.

"memang tampan sayang, kalau tidak tampan kau juga tidak mau denganku kan?" goda Sehun.

"Sehun sudah" tegur Jongin lalu melanjutkan acara menyusuinya.

pemandangan ini, sangat indah diaman Jongin sedang menyusui anak kedua mereka dan Tawoh yang tak henti senang menatap adiknya.

Terpapar indah gurauan yang dikeluarkan mereka.

Sehun sekali lagi bersyukur Tuhan atas izinmu Jongin dan anakku selamat dan semoga keluargaku selalu diberikan kesehatan.

Sehun bahkan tidak bisa berkata lagi.

Jongin terus melanjutkan acara menyusunya dengan sesekali ia mengusap rambut anaknya dan suaminya.

"ahh Sehun!"

"ya sayang?" Jongin menunggu ucapan Sehun.

"jika tidak keberatan-"

"tentang?"

"nama anak kedua kita" Jongin tersenyum.

"tidak masalah sayang, asal namanya bagus"

"bagaimana jika-

.

.

-namanya Oh-"

.

.

"Oh Haowen"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

annyeonghaseooooo, kembali kagi denga yullseh hihihi, aku kembali dnwga kabar gembira.

WELCOME TO WORLD HAOWEN~~~

thanks for readersnim and thanks for reviewes yang udah ngeluangin waktu buat ff aku.

ah dan untuk kalian yang ingin menambahkan aku sebagai teman bagaimana kalau kalian jika bersedia aku menambahkan aku sebagai teman

invite my pin 52695f

ig juliiabbah

line yullseh13

.

.

.

.

terimakasih

.

.

love Sehun ^^


	11. Taeoh, Haowen

Chapter 11

My Family : Taeoh, Haowen

Hunkai GS!

with Taeoh and Haowen

.

.

.

.

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

.

.

.

Bertambah anggota keluarga kecil Sehun, kedatangan Haowen dikeluarganya lebih berwarna. Karena ia bisa mendengar lagi suara tangis bayi setelah lama Taeoh dulu.

Haowen terbilang bayi yang agak cerewet karena ia selalu menangis berbeda dengan Taeoh, tapi Jongin maupun Sehun tidak mengeluh tentang itu. Dan bagi mereka itu adalah hal biasa, Jongin tidak ingin membeda-bedakan Haowen dan Taeoh.

Sekarang Jongin duduk dikasurnya dan Sehun yang tengah memberi Haowen ASI.

"hun, kenapa namanya China?" tanya Jongin bingung karena anak keduanya dengan bahasa China.

"kau lupa? aku keturunan china sayang?" Jongin mendongak dan menatap Sehun menyengir bertanda bahwa ia lupa.

"aku lupa tentang itu hehehe" Jongin menepuk-nepuk pantat Haowen yang menggeliat protes ketika sang ibu berbicara.

"Haowen berbeda dengan Taeoh sayang" Sehun mendekati Jongin dengan rambut yang basah karena selesai mandi.

"tentu saja sayang, mana ada didunia ini sifatnya mirip! pasti semua berbeda, anak kembar saja berbeda" jelas Jongin dan Sehun mengelus pipi Haowen mengganggunya meminum ASI ibunya.

"Sehun! jangan ganggu Haowen" Jongin menepis tangan Sehun dan dibalas cengiran Sehun.

Chu~

Sehun cium dahi Jongin.

Chu~

Lalu kedua pipi Jongin, Jongin mendongak tersenyum kearah Sehun.

Chu~

Bibir Jongin terakhir pelabuhan ciuman Sehun.

"terimakasih sayang sudah berjuang demi Haowen" Sehun elus pipi Jongin dan dibalas dengan senyum manis Jongin.

"sama sama sayang, dan terimakasih kembali kau menemaniku melahirkan. Jujur melahirkan Haowen bagiku lebih sulit dari Taeoh dulu" Sehun dan Jongin menatap bersama wajah mungkil duplikat Sehun yang tengah terpejam itu.

"kalau tidur sama sepertimu" kata Sehun yang ia tujukan kepada istrinya.

"kenapa soal tidur selalu aku? kau kan juga" tuduh balik Jongin.

"kau kan memang tukang tidur, saat libur kerjaanmu hanya tidur iyakan? kata Minseok noona seperti itu" Sehun mengeluarkan alibinya.

"kau itu sok tau sayang! sudah aku mau menaruh Haowen di box bayi dulu" Jongin merosot turun dari kasurnya dan berjalan ke arah box bayi milik Taeoh dulu yang masih bagus walau ada perbaikan sedikit.

Setelah menaruh Haowen Jongin menarik tangan Sehun keluar kamar, dam sebelumnya mengambil hairdriyer(?) untuk mengeringkan rambut Sehun.

Jongin melakukannya di ruang santai, hari sudah malam Sehun baru saja datang dari kantornya dan ia mandi karena merasa lengket dibadannya.

"mana Taeoh? biasanya dia disini" tanya Sehun yang kepalanya sedang diurus Jongin.

"mungkin sedang belajar menulis, pagi tadi aku mengajarinya menulis huruf hangul" jelas Jongin.

Jika ditanya Taeoh itu adalah anak yang rajin dan pandai ia akan giat melakukan sesuatu yang diajarkan oleh ibunya. Bahkan Taeoh itu sampai lupa bermain dan makan jika diberi pelajaran dari ibunya.

"nanti juga keluar hun, ini sudah waktunya dia minum susu" Jongin jelas hapal diluar kepala kegiatan rutin anaknya itu.

Meski lupa makan dan bermain ada dua hal yang tidak ia lupakan saat belajar, minum susu dan bublee tea. Seperti Sehun maniak bublee tea.

"mama tolong buatkan Taeoh susu" lihatkan? ia sudah hapal bagaimana anaknya itu.

"oke sebentar ya, mama mau mengeringkan rambut papa dulu. Kalau tidak dikeringkan nanti papa sakit" dan Taeoh hanya mengangguk dan menghampiri ayahnya yang duduk dilantai sedangkan ibunya duduk dikursi.

"papa selamat pulang" sapa Taeoh, itu kebiasaannya. Ia lebih suka menyebut 'pulang' dari pada 'datang', Karena ayahnya itu bekerja bukan pergi.

"iya Taeoh papa sudah pulang" Sehun peluk dan memangku Taeoh.

"papa sudah lama pulang? maaf Taeoh asyik belajar heheh" mata Taeoh terfokus ke tv yang sedang menayangkan berita malam.

"tidak apa-apa sayang. kata mama Taeoh belajar menulis ya? wah anak papa pintar" bangga Sehun, ia benar-benar merasa mukjizat mendapatkan Taeoh.

Benar-benar anak yang cerdas dan pandai, baru berumur 3 tahun lebih tapi sudah seperti anak yang berumur 10 tahun lebih.

Padahal Taeoh saja belajar bisa berbicara umur 2 tahun. Mungkin 1 tahun Taeoh gunakan adalah belajar berbicara lancar, padahal Jongin saja tidak sering berbicara dengan anaknya. Tapi Taeoh yang sering mengajak ibunya berbicara.

"nah sudah selesai, sekarang mama buatkan Taeoh susu dan kopi papa dulu ya" sudah langganan dengan menu minuman malam hari, susu dan kopi untuk kedua lelaki tercintanya.

.

.

.

Sekarang Haowen berumur 4 bulan, bayi ini lebih aktif dari pada kakaknya. Racauan tidak jelas keluar dari mulutnya yang kadang mengeluarkan air liur itu.

Sedangkan sang kakak yang sangat suka mengajak berbicara sang adik. Katanya supaya Haowen lekas berbicara.

Dibandingkan Taeoh, pertumbuhan Haowen lebih cepat bahkan diumur 6 bulan Haowen sudah belajar tiarap dan merangak seperti kura-kura. Walau hanya belajar saking aktifnya sang anak mainan yang berjarak setengah meter pun dapat dijangkau Haowen, bersyukur sang kakak bersama dengannya jika tidak mainan itu sudah masuk kedalam mulut adiknya.

"Taeoh jaga adik dulu ya, mama mau ke kamar mandi sebentar" Taeoh hanya mengangguk karena sedang memerhaikan adiknya yang sedang mengulum mainan yang khusus untuk bayi.

"Haowen daripada memakan mainan ini lebih baik Haowen minum susu saja, ini enak dan Haowen akan seperti hyung" Haowen menatap kakanya yang sedang memegang botol susunya, langsung mencoba menjangkaunya.

"bbbrrhshhhhh" desis Haowen. Dan Taeoh membantu adiknya berbaring dan memberikan botol susunya.

"Haowen jadilah pintar seperti hyung ya, dan hyung akan mengajari Haowen seperti ibu mengajari hyung" Taeoh mengajak bicara Haowen yang sibuk meminum susunya.

"hyung sayang Haowen" ia cium pipi gembil adiknya dan dapat tatapan lucu dari sang adik.

Jongin melihat dan mendengar semua apa yang dilakukan kedua anaknya, terlebih kepada Taeoh. Ia kakak yang sangat bertanggung jawab, dan Haowen juga penurut jika sang kakak menyuruhnya.

"Taeoh mau makan? biar mama masakan makanan untuk Taeoh" Jongin menawarkan makan karena ini sudah waktunya makan siang.

Terkadang Sehun pulang saat tidak pulang, tapi karena tidak ada sms atau chat dari Sehun, Jongin berasumsi jika suaminya sedang sibuk.

Dengan menidurkan Haowen terlebih dahulu karena Haowen terlarut saat meminum susunya.

Jongin mengangkat badan Haowen dan sedikit mengayunkannya karena terkejut saat Jongin mengangkatnya.

"sssuuutttt" desis Jongin menenangkan Haowen.

"mama kekamar dulu ya?! kakak main atau menonton saja dulu"

"iya mama" Jongin pun masuk kekamarnya lalu merebahkan Haowen di box bayinya.

"selamat tidur sayang, tidur yang nyenyak" ucap Jongin lalu meninggalkan Haowen yang tertidur.

Jongin kedapur memasak untuk makan siang mereka berdua.

Jongin berpikir walaupun Taeoh dan Haowen berbeda jauh tapi jika mereka bersama, keda anak itu saling melengkapi tanpa disadari.

Haowen yang cerewet akan tenang jika mendengar suara merdu sang kakak untuk berhenti menangis.

"bagaimana jika Taeoh sekolah kembali?" batin jongin, karena Taeoh sedang liburan sekolahnya.

"hah Haowen seperti Sehun betul" Jongin menhela nafas pasrah dengan sifat sang anak.

Tapi bagaimanapun anaknya besar nanti Jongin akan selalu mencintai mereka berdua dan akan selalu membuat mereka saling berbagi dan mengasihi.

Taeoh yang sudah mulai besar dan Haowen yang akan tumbuh seperti Taeoh seperti waktu sangat cepat berjalan.

Lalu tidak disadari nanti bahkan mereka sudah berada dijenjang pendidikan tinggi.

Semisal kemanapun kedua anaknya nanti menempuh pendidikan, Jongin akan mendukung mereka sepenuh hati.

Jongin bukan tipe mengekang tapi ia hanya menasehati jika perbuatan yang salah. Dan itu ia terapkan pada Taeoh dan berhasil Taeoh memahami perkataan Jongin dan mengikuti nasehat ibunya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

oh maafkan aku jika terdapat typo dihapter sebelumnya dan sekarang, maafkan aku ToT. Baik sekarang sudah chapter 11 terimakasih buat yang udah reviews, aku sangat senang dan sangat bahagia(?) :'v.

dichapter ini agak sedikit pendek karena mata saya tidak kuat jika selalu menatap layar tab saya.

eum sekarang aku harus berbicara apa lagi ya? jadi bingung sendiri. jadi selamat membaca dan menunggu chapter selanjutnya yaa~~ annyeong :*


	12. Chapter 12 (bukan story)

Maaf readerssss

Fanfic ini aku berhenti produksi/? Karena kegagalanku dalam memilih kata untuk melanjutkan dan yahhh karena kesibukan juga jadi maaf yg sebesarnya bagi kalian yg udh mau baca ff abal-abal aku. Insya allah aku bakal apset/? Ff fandom sebelah, ga janji bikin cuman ya rasa kepengen gitu. Jadi maaf yah udah kecewain kalian.

:) maaf dan makasih yaahhh


End file.
